Believe Again
by Coraline02
Summary: Han pasado los años y tú no recuerdas nada sobre Jack o los guardianes, tienes un buen trabajo, una gran casa y estas comprometida con Harry. Pero un día tu vida termina para dar comienzo a una nueva y no solo eso, si no que cierto peliblanco estará dispuesto a hacerte creer nuevamente en él. (Continuación de I Believe in You)
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

Dentro de la extraña sala de color entre blanco y amarillo, al centro solo habían dos hombres sentados frente a una pequeña mesa que tenia sobre si una tabla de ajedrez. Ambos se miraban desafiantes, el menor, de cabeza calva y un pequeño mechón dorado que se alzaba hacia arriba, regordete y bajito, tenia la mirada de un lobo esperando a comer a su adversario. El mayor, de cabellos rizados y dorados, alto y un poco más delgado que su hermano menor, tenía la mirada de una pantera en espera por saltar y matar a su rival.

Caballo; dos al frente y uno a la izquierda, torre; come al peón, reina; descansa un poco, alfil; come al caballo. Esos eran los movimientos que daban y otros cuantos más, buscando la forma de poder anunciar, victorioso, jaque mate.

-Hermano… Tengo una pregunta –Hablo el hermano menor antes de mover a su peón-. ¿Por qué ella?

-Por su potencial –Le respondió el mayor comiéndose al caballo del menor-. Su potencial es muy fuerte, demasiado, quiero decir, resistió una maldición que prácticamente mata a un mortal.

-Comprendo perfectamente, pero hay un pequeño problema –El menor entrelazo sus manos y apoyo su barbilla en ellas mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se aparecía en su rostro. El mayor tembló de furia, conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa-. Yo también me e fijado en ella…

Al mayor le entraron las ganas más grandes de meterle un puñetazo a su hermano menor en la cara, pero se contuvo, no quería más problemas. Solo pudo enviarle una mirada asesina.

-Entonces que el mejor gane –Dijo el mayor intentando dar su mejor sonrisa "amistosa" y el menor no borro su sonrisa.

-Solo una partida ¿Verdad? –Pregunto mirando que el llevaba ventaja en el tablero. El mayor frunció el ceño pero asintió.

-Como siempre MiM…

-Suerte Sun…

El sol y la luna se miraron listos para comenzar, decididos a ganar y queriendo ser el primero en gritar:

Jaque Mate…

* * *

**Bueno, esta es la continuación de I Believe in You :)**

**La segunda temporada a llega'o (?) ok no xD hahaha espero les guste esta nueva historia :D intentare actualizar tan fluidamente como siempre lo hago ya que la prepa me esta comiendo x.x hehehe**

**Aquí estaré subiendo la nueva historia, así que esperen los capítulos próximamenteeee e3e**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Años después

**EMOCIONADA AL FULL! Aquí esta el primer capitulo y con este arrancamos la continuación de I Believe in You! *u* Espero les guste**

**Reviews~**

**Looverly: Harry no es un espíritu, el esta vivo ya que nunca conociste a Jack y por coincidente Pitch Black nunca mato a Harry :)**

**Ahora si... Disfruten!**

* * *

**Años después.**

Abriste los ojos al escuchar la alarma de tu celular sonar repetidamente. Apagaste la alarma como pudiste y te estiraste sobre la cama mientras sentías el roce de las blancas sabanas en tu piel. Diste un profundo bostezo y te frotaste la cara.

-Buenos días princesa –Escuchaste a alguien hablar. Miraste a tu lado y encontraste a Harry con la mejilla izquierda sobre la almohada pero mirándote tiernamente.

-Buenos días amor –Saludaste lanzándote a su lado y acomodándote dentro de las sabanas. Ambos se dieron un beso.

-Hermosa velada la de anoche –Dijo comenzando a besar tu hombro con lentitud. Reíste ya que eso te causaba algo de cosquillas.

-Muy hermosa –Respondiste mientras le robabas un beso de los labios-. Pero ahora tengo que irme a trabajar o llegare tarde.

Harry mascullo entrecerrando los ojos. Luego te tomo de la cintura y te puso contra la cama mientras el se acomodaba sobre ti.

-¡Hey! –Comenzaste a reírte.

-El rey dice que no puedes irte –Anunció Harry con un tono de voz gracioso. Le diste un pequeño golpe en la frente y te apartaste de el riéndote.

-¡Tonto! –Harry se rió y también se levanto de la cama contigo-. Además te recuerdo que tú también debes ir a trabajar.

-Bah, tonterías –Dijo Harry disimulando que no le importaba.

-Voy a darme una ducha –Entraste al baño e hiciste lo que ya había dicho. Te bañaste rápidamente y saliste para cambiarte, Harry había bajado a preparar el desayuno o alguna cosa parecida. Te pusiste una blusa blanca, ese saco negro que tanto te gustaba junto con una falda negra y los tacones de color negro. Te peinaste y maquillaste y bajaste para encontrarte a Harry mirando la televisión.

Habían pasado 4 años desde que habías comenzado a salir con Harry, tu mejor amigo de la infancia, ahora tenias 22 años y trabajabas en una empresa en la que ganabas bien como licenciada especializada. Harry por su parte trabajaba como diseñador grafico y al igual que tu ganaba bien.

Ambos vivían juntos desde apenas dos años, no estaban comprometidos pero era lo que mas esperabas por parte de tu novio.

-Dulce, dulce, dulce invierno –Dijo Harry mirando por una de las ventanas de la casa-. Odio el invierno…

Harry odiaba el invierno ya que siempre le pasaba algo malo en esa estación del año, era muy raro, siempre se congelaba por alguna razón, de un árbol le caía mucha nieve, se resbalaba, su coche se quedaba estancado en la nieve e infinidad de cosas.

-Sabes que te pasan cosas malas en invierno por que Jack Frost te odia –Te burlaste.

-Jack Frost… Pues que venga y luche a puño limpio –Te reíste al escuchar a Harry decir eso.

-Sabes que Jack Frost es solo una expresión Harry.

Harry se acerco a ti y te beso el cuello.

-¿Ya te vas a trabajar?

-Si, tengo que estar en mi oficina temprano –Dijiste mientras pasabas tu mano por su sedoso cabello. Harry sonrió y te dio un beso en los labios.

-Te veo a las 7, no lo olvides mi princesa –Te recordó Harry mientras te guiñaba un ojo. Asentiste con la cabeza y saliste de la casa para entrar al auto negro estacionado en el patio y salir rumbo a tu trabajo. Llegaste a una empresa en la ciudad de Burgess donde entraste.

-Buenos días Angélica –Saludaste a tu secretaria.

-Buenos días licenciada –Saludo ella con el mayor respeto posible.

-¿Llego el correo del señor Solano? –Preguntaste mientras tomabas unos papeles del escritorio y los examinabas.

-Si, dijo que mañana traería a su personal para ayudar.

-Muchas gracias, estaré en mi oficina.

Al entrar a la oficina te sentaste sobre una silla de color negro y comenzaste a teclear algunas cosas en la laptop de color rojo que estaba sobre tu escritorio. El trabajo era duro y a veces aburrido, más de una vez pensaste renunciar y dedicarte a otra cosa pero habías decidido quedarte en lo que tanto trabajo te había costado levantar. Llegar al puesto en el que estabas era muy difícil de conseguir y te sentías orgullosa de ti misma pero siempre sentías que te hacia falta algo.

Tenías un buen trabajo, una bella casa, a Harry y muchas cosas pero siempre que llegaba el invierno sentías que este te traía un hueco en el estomago que te hacia sentirte vacía ¡Y vaya que sabias que no era hambre!

¿Pero que podría ser tal hueco? Intentabas no darle importancia pero era imposible hacer tal cosa. Pasaron unas horas mientras tu seguías trabajando, estabas por terminar tu turno

-Licenciada –Angélica llamo a tu puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Harry, esta en la línea 2…

Sonreíste al escuchar su nombre.

-Comunícamelo –Tomaste el teléfono y esperaste que la llamada se conectara-. ¿Hola?

-Hola ¿Con la mujer más bella del mundo? –Reíste-. Princesa ¿Ya vienes para acá?

-Si, solo debo terminar de recoger mis documentos y voy a la casa.

-Bien, te voy a estar esperando… No tardes ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido.

-Te amo –Dijo finalmente para después colgar. Sonreíste emocionada ¿Qué había planeado Harry para estar tan emocionado y feliz?

Recogiste tus cosas y regresaste a tu casa con emoción, definitivamente era emocionante pensar e intentar adivinar que había hecho Harry.

Llegaste a la casa y te diste cuenta que las luces estaban completamente apagadas pero en el pequeño cuarto de paredes de cristal, que pensabas convertir en un invernadero, había una tenue luz. Sonreíste emocionada y entraste a la casa.

Lo primero que hiciste fue quitarte los tacones que te estaban matando y te pusiste unos zapatos más cómodos, te quitaste en saco y te acomodaste el cabello, comenzaste a subir las escaleras para llegar al techo. Llegaste y encontraste a Harry en la entrada, estaba muy guapo y miraste alrededor.

El lugar había sido decorado con flores, velas y algunos adornos como mariposas de cristal y otras parecidas. Al centro había una mesita redonda con un candelabro plateado y algunas velas que iluminaban, una deliciosa cena descansaba sobre los platos y había dos sillas.

-Harry… -Miraste con estupefacción todo mientras sentías tu corazón acelerarse.

-Adelante, antes de que la cena se enfríe –Dijo acercándose a ti y dándote un beso en los labios.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar con tranquilidad mientras bromeaban y platicaban entre si. Aquello te recordaba al día que comenzaste a salir con Harry, en el baile de invierno organizado por tu escuela hace ya 4 años atrás. Miraste tu celular con cuidado y te diste cuenta que era justo su aniversario de ambos.

-_... –El dejo de lado su copa de vino y te sonrió-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Veras, hemos estado juntos desde hace 4 años y desde hace dos vivimos juntos, hemos compartido experiencias únicas ambos y creo que es el tiempo de ir a algo mas serio –Harry pronto saco una cajita de color morado y se arrodillo frente a ti, abrió la cajita y dejo al descubierto un hermoso anillo de oro-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La felicidad no cabía en ti, sonreíste con asombro y sentiste que estabas por llorar.

-¡SI! –Respondiste mientras Harry colocaba sobre tu dedo el anillo. Harry se levanto y tu igual lo hiciste, entre brincos te lanzaste a el y el chico te cargo de la cintura para darte un profundo beso. Reíste y miraste la luna. Ambos se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse.

Al fin estabas comprometida con Harry pero… ¿Ese era realmente tu deseo?


	3. Déjà vu

**Reviews~**

**Jazzy: Cállate Jazzy, no eres famosa xD**

**Ahome Firefly: Muchas gracias hermanota (?)**

**Nadeshko: Creo que eres la única que me a dicho abiertamente que odia con todo su ser a Harry xDU pobre enano, hahaha, y créeme a mi tampoco me agrada mucho lo de licenciada pero debido que es un trabajo donde tengo conocimiento de los movimientos que se hacen decidí ponerlo para que no me fuera difícil escribir a nuestra nueva yo ._.?**

**Ahora si... Disfruten!**

* * *

**___Déjà vu._**

Apenas paso una semana y la noticia de la boda se había extendido por todas partes. Tú estabas muy emocionada y feliz, al igual que Harry. Ambos comenzaron a planear todo, aun no tenia fecha para casarse pero ya habían visitado varias veces al cocinero, el fotógrafo y de mas.

-Creo que se están apresurando –Dijo sabiamente un chico sentado frente a ti mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Enserio lo crees así, Jade?

Jade asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero bueno, después de todo es decisión de ti y de el… Además, mirando el encargo tan grande flores decoradas que pides para la ceremonia y la fiesta creo que me hare rico…

Ambos se rieron. Jade se había dedicado a ser vendedor de flores para fiestas, era cuidador de uno de los invernaderos más grandes de Burgess y estudiaba en el turno nocturno de la universidad para conseguir ser biólogo.

-¿Y donde quedo el "Acepto ser tu padrino de decoración"? –Preguntaste sonriendo.

-¿Crees que lo dije en sentido gratis? –Jade hablaba sarcásticamente y te sonrió-. No tienes por que preocuparte, yo me encargare de todo ¿De acuerdo?

Asentiste con la cabeza y se despidió de ti, había trabajo que hacer dentro de su florería. Tomaste tu bolsa y te fuiste de allí.

Caminabas por las calles cubiertas de nieve de Burgess, siempre te había gustado el invierno y harías lo que fuera por convencer a tu futuro esposo por que la boda fuera en invierno. Serias de lo más feliz si eso pasara.

De tu bolso sacaste tu celular al escuchar que sonaba, lo revisaste y encontraste un mensaje de Harry.

_-¿Estas cerca del trabajo de Jade?_

Respondiste el mensaje.

_-Si, estoy cerca del parque ¿Necesitas algo?_

_-Voy para allá._

Fuiste al parque a esperar a Harry y te sentaste en una banquita, miraste a tu alrededor y sentiste un pequeño aire que te recorrió la espalda, miraste a todos lados algo sorprendida.

-Déjà vu… -Te dijiste mirando la banquita-. Estoy segura que estuve aquí antes…

Miraste a otra parte en específico y te visualizaste caminando por aquel lugar. Visualizaste que ibas examinando unas cosas de una bolsa que llevabas en ese momento y derepente chocaste con alguien…

-¡BU! –Te asusto Harry por detrás haciendo que brincaras del susto.

-¡AH! –Te llevaste una mano al pecho al sentir tu corazón casi salirse. Harry comenzó a reírse con ternura.

-Lo siento princesa, pero no pude resistirme –Dijo el dándote un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo no me resistiré cuando haga algo… -Dijiste agachándote.

-¿Qué cosa? –Tomaste un poco de nieve con tu mano sin que se diera cuenta tu prometido y cuando tuviste una pequeña bola de nieve se la lanzaste a la cara.

-¡OYE! –Comenzaste a reírte y Harry también lo hizo. El chico se limpió la nieve de la cara y te sonrió, en ese momento miro hacia arriba para cerciorarse que no estaba por caerle una gran montaña de nieve proveniente de un árbol. Suspiro cuando se percato de que no había árboles cerca.

-Creo que Jack Frost ya no me odia –Dijo Harry riendo.

-Al fin hicieron las pases- Bromeaste antes de sentir de nuevo ese viento que te recorrió nuevamente toda la espalda haciéndote temblar un poco. Miraste de nuevo a tu alrededor, entonces a tu mente vino el titulo de un libro-. Hija de la luna… -Susurraste. Estabas segura que en tu vida habías leído tal libro pero estaba en tus recuerdos…

-¿Todo bien _? –Pregunto Harry un poco preocupado por tu mirada perdida.

-No… es que pensé que… -No terminaste de la frase ya que ambos escucharon el fuerte claxon de lo que parecía un camión. El camión iba a una alta velocidad y el conductor hacia señas de que el transporte no tenía frenos.

Harry se quedo congelado al igual que tú, el camión estaba demasiado cerca de ambos y los arrollaría. Reaccionaste a tiempo pero en vez de salvarte a ti miraste a tu prometido.

-¡HARRY! –Gritaste y lo empujaste con brusquedad. Harry estuvo fuera del alcance del camión pero tú no.

-¡_! –Harry grito eufórico tu nombre al verte a unos centímetros del transporte-. ¡NO!

Miraste el metálico cofre casi rozándote, sentiste el duro y seco golpe y entonces...

Todo se hizo oscuro...

* * *

Jack gruño, casí grito, bastante fuerte al sentir algo en su pecho, se sostuvo con su cayado mientras miraba a la luna que resplandecía en el cielo del polo norte.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –Pregunto Tooth llegando a su lado.

-No lo se, algo paso… -Jack jadeo un poco-. ¡_! ¡Tengo que ver que este bien!

-¡Jack! ¡Tranquilízate! –Le dijo North tomándolo de los hombros. Jack se forcejeo pero después suspiro y se relajo.

-Lo siento –Dijo para después frotarse la cara.

-Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto Jack –Tooth miro un tanto preocupada a su hermano menor.

-Si, lo lamento es que… No se… -Jack suspiro-. Sentí un dolor en el estomago, no se que habrá sido.

-Hambre sin duda –Afirmo North con ese acento-. Hare que mis duendes te traigan algo de comida.

-Considerando que los inmortales no comemos nada… -Mascullo Tooth intentando no reír.

Hacia un año que Jack no te veía ya que le había prometido a Tooth que te dejaría en paz, dejaría que hicieras tu vida y de igual forma dejaría de torturarse a si mismo. Aun que de una u otra forma Jack extrañaría el hacer sufrir a Harry en pequeños momentos, era divertido y a ti te hacia reír.

-Tengo que irme –Dijo Tooth-. Voy a ver a Bunny.

-Salúdamelo –Le pidió North sonriendo. Tooth se sonrojo un poco y asintió.

Jack se despidió de Tooth con la mano y se quedo mirando la luna un poco preocupado. Se convenció que estabas bien y que todo era su imaginación… O era lo que pensaba…


	4. Tu centro

**_Tu centro._**

Abriste los ojos muy confundida, te dolía la cabeza y un poco el cuerpo. Lo primero que pudiste ver fue la luna, sonreíste un poco nerviosa. Te levantaste con lentitud, estabas sobre un montón de nieve en medio del bosque de Burgess.

-Auch… -Susurraste mientras te sobabas la espalda. Miraste a tu alrededor buscando una forma de regresar a la ciudad, miraste al cielo intentando visualizar los edificios pero no había nada. Gruñiste y comenzaste a caminar, te tropezaste con lo que parecía ser una espada de color plateado con la empuñadura dorada, alzaste una ceja y te fuiste dejando la espada sobre la nieve.

Pasó un buen rato y te comenzaron a doler los pies, suspiraste viendo que al fin estabas mucho más que perdida.

-¿Dónde es…? –Te interrumpiste al escuchar tu tono de voz más agudo, más infantil, como si fueras de una edad más pequeña a 22 años-. _Tranquila… Debe ser el frío que te agudizo la voz… _-Pensaste buscando una explicación lógica.

Escuchaste unos crujidos de entre los arbustos y árboles, miraste en todas direcciones y de entre los grandes arbustos salió un leñador de una edad ya grande y con una gran hacha en las manos. Sonreíste aliviada y comenzaste a acercarte a él.

-Disculpe –Hablaste para llamar su atención pero este parecía no hacerte caso-. Estoy buscando el camino a la ciudad ¿Sabe como regre…? ¡! –Te interrumpiste bruscamente cuando el hombre te atravesó, como si fueras un fantasma, un simple espíritu.

Jadeaste llevándote una mano al pecho y con los ojos muy abiertos. El hombre siguió su camino.

-¡Oiga! ¡Alto! –Intentase tomarlo del hombro pero nuevamente sucedió lo mismo. Caíste al suelo con miedo. Te levantaste y comenzaste a correr a cualquier dirección queriendo convencerte de que solo era un sueño, un muy mal sueño.

Llegaste a un lago congelado y con inseguridad, casi temblando, te asomaste para ver tu reflejo. Abriste los ojos al mirarte.

Eras tu pero cuando tenías 17 años y no solo eso, si no que tus ojos ahora eran azules como el hielo y tu cabello tan negro como la noche. Te pasaste las manos por la cara varias veces.

-Al fin te encuentro –Hablo una mujer detrás de ti. Miraste atrás y encontraste a una mujer de un largo y sedoso cabello negro, unos ojos tan amarillos como el oro y con un vestido largo y verde-. Apenas desaparezco un momento y te has ido.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntaste con esa inseguridad en tu voz.

-Mi nombre es Seraphina –Ella sonrió-. Tú eres _ ¿No?

Asentiste con la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto, por cierto casi olvidas esto –Seraphina traía en las manos la espada que habías visto cuando te despertaste y te la entrego.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –Preguntaste inmediatamente. La sonrisa de Seraphina desapareció de su rostro-. Quiero decir, un hombre me atravesó como si fuera un…

-Espíritu –Completo Seraphina-. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas _?

-Recuero que estaba con Harry en el parque cuando un camión estaba por atropellarnos a ambos pero nos salvamos.

-¿De verdad crees que se salvaron?

No respondiste al escuchar tal pregunta.

-_... Solo Harry se salvo, tu en cambio fuiste arrollada por el camión y moriste… -Tus ojos se abrieron aun mas y negaste con la cabeza-. Tu vida mortal termino.

-No, no puede ser cierto…

-_, ahora eres una inmortal al igual que yo… -Miraste a Seraphina confundida-. Es difícil de explicar, te llevare con alguien que sepa decirte todo… Sígueme.

Ante tus ojos Seraphina se convirtió en una mariposa de color dorado la cual comenzó a volar. Muy dudosa comenzaste a seguir la mariposa con la pesada espada en la mano. Durante el camino te fuiste dando cuenta que tenias una larga falda de color entre blanco, tal vez plateado, y azul. Tenías un top de los mismos colores sin mangas y unas muñequeras blancas con unos listones azules. Estabas descalza y comenzaste a examinar la espada.

-Llegamos –Escuchaste decir a Seraphina regresando a su forma normal.

Admiraste la gran cascada de agua helada. Te sorprendiste al ver aquella cascada, nunca habías estado allí. Seraphina te dio la indicación de que la siguieras y atravesó la cascada, balbuceaste pero lo hiciste. Al entrar miraste todo en completa oscuridad pero a lo lejos había una brillante puerta de color esmeralda con algunas antorchas colgando a sus lados.

Seraphina toco a la puerta y esta se abrió, un hombre de cabello café claro y unos ojos verdes, extrañamente tenia unas alas en la espalda, posiblemente las alas de un águila, y algunas plumas en el pecho. Sonrió al verte.

-Pasen, están puntuales –Dijo como si las estuviera esperando. Al pasar te encontraste con una mansión, o laberinto, lleno de relojes y diferentes cuartos. Al entrar se encontraron con dos personas más.

-Tan puntual como siempre Seraphina –Dijo el hombre que tenia mas edad de los cuatro, unos veintitantos.

-Gracias Kronos.

-Me da un gusto conocerte _ Snow –Dijo sonriéndote, te extrañaste cuando te dijo Snow-. Se que vienes por respuestas después de lo que te paso con el leñador.

-¿Puedo explicarle yo? –Pregunto la chica delgada y de cabello corto y alborotado de un color entre anaranjado, negro y amarillo. Tenía la cara blanca con algunas pecas y bueno… eran rasgos de un gato, sin mencionar sus orejas y su cola*.

-No Nina, déjamelo a mi –Respondió Kronos. Nina suspiro molesta y se cruzo de brazos-. _, cuando moriste tu vida mortal termino para dar comienzo a una vida nueva, una vida inmortal, fuiste elegida por el sol para ser una de nosotros –Los presentes se juntaron-. Ya no eres más _ Woodside, ahora eres _ Snow, espíritu del invierno.

-No puedo hacerlo –Dijiste preocupada-. Mi familia me necesita, mis amigos, Harry me necesita…

-Lamento decirte esto pero… No hay marcha atrás –Kronos te miro tristemente-. Cuando somos elegidos dejamos de existir para el mundo, todos ellos te olvidaran.

Sentiste las lágrimas sobre tus mejillas y te abrazaste a ti misma.

-Déjenme sola con ella por favor –Pidió Seraphina e inmediatamente todos la obedecieron yéndose a algún otro cuarto.

-¿Por qué me tuvo que elegir a mi? –Preguntaste.

-Por tu determinación, tu valentía al salvar a Harry, por tu centro… Veras _, es difícil y doloroso esto, yo se lo que se siente pero en cierta forma es bueno… -Ella puso su mano sobre tu hombro-. Harry al olvidarte no sufrirá tu perdida y no cometerá una estupidez muy grande, por el contrario seguirá con su vida y vivirá con felicidad al igual que tu familia y a cambio podrás protegerla.

-¿Protegerla?

-Esa es nuestra función, proteger a las personas del mundo, sobre todo a los niños, de la maldad –Seraphina te sonrió-. Y además no estarás sola, nosotros seremos tu familia de ahora en adelante… Tú decides si quieres ser una guardiana.

Pensaste muchas veces que hacer pero al final te limpiaste las lágrimas y asentiste con la cabeza. Seraphina te abrazo.

-Lo único que pongo de condición es más explicaciones sobre todo esto…

-Y las tendrás te lo prometo –Seraphina te extendió la mano-. Comencemos de nuevo, soy Seraphina Pitchiner, espíritu de la tierra y guardiana de las maravillas.

-Soy _ Wood... –Te corregiste inmediatamente-. Snow…

-Espíritu del invierno y guardiana de la diversión –Completo ella al ver tu cara de duda-. Ahora eres una de nosotros.

* * *

***Nina es prácticamente Rumpleteazer del musical _Cats_ (Para que se den una idea)**

**Wow, me sorprende lo rápido que comentan hahaha sigan así por que como ya había dicho: según el numero de reviews es lo pronto que actualizare (?)**

**Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Los guardianes del sol

**_Los guardianes del sol._**

Comenzó tu nueva vida, al principio fue un poco difícil acostumbrarte a tu nueva vida ya que ahora no dormías, no comías y casi nunca te sentías cansada. Aprendiste a usar tus habilidades como espíritu del invierno, podías congelar cosas, hacer que nevara, crear escarcha y volar. Esto último fue lo más difícil, tuviste que ayudarte através de los patos, fueron como tus maestros ya que cuando emprendían un vuelo en V los seguías para que te guiaran y te enseñaran la forma, no solo de volar, si no también de trabajar en equipo.

Aprendiste a convivir con tu nueva familia. Los guardianes del sol.

Cada uno tenía un rol en específico, Seraphina era la líder y la guardiana de las maravillas en los pequeños, sus habilidades giraban alrededor de la naturaleza. Kronos era el espíritu que tenía mas edad de todos los guardianes, era un gran amigo de Sun y era el guardián de los sueños, su poder principal en si era el tiempo. Nina era la más extrovertida y llego a convertirse en tu mejor… Rival… Siempre la molestabas diciéndole que era un gato montes cuando ella te repetía una y otra vez que era una leopardo y sus habilidades eran tan ágiles como los de los felinos; ella era la guardiana de la esperanza. Fiyero* era el guardián de las memorias, tenia las características de una águila y sus habilidades parecían inútiles pero era mas fuerte de lo que pensabas, sobre todo por el tipo de combate que el usaba. Fiyero se convirtió en tu mejor amigo y tal vez mas que eso, en un hermano, el te recordaba a Jade.

Comenzó a pasar el tiempo y tú de vez en cuando te escapabas para visitar a Harry o a tu familia, ellos ya no te veían y parecían no recordarte. Te dolía pero en parte estabas feliz por verlos felices a ellos.

Con el tiempo te enteraste que Harry se había enamorado de una chica llamada Elle y poco después se mudaron lejos. No supiste nada de nuevo del enano irlandés y estabas dispuesta a dejarlo irse.

Era hora de que tú también lo olvidaras por completo.

Pasaron tres años desde que habías sido elegida como guardiana y te habías acostumbrado a ser inmortal, habías aprendido, gracias a Fiyero, a usar tu espada y a defenderte cuerpo a cuerpo.

También los niños comenzaban a creer en ti como la ventisca de los inviernos y unos pocos comenzaban a llamarte por tu nombre o tu nuevo apellido, pero siempre anexando un último sobre nombre "La princesa del invierno". En si había sido gracias a Nina que los niños creían en ti, ella había dado un pequeño empujoncito.

Seraphina y Kronos te daban "clases" por ser una forma de llamarlo, de la historia de los guardianes.

-Pitch Black fue encerrado después de la edad oscura –Termino Seraphina-. La única vez que los guardianes se unieron por completo para derrotar a la oscuridad.

-Los guardianes…-Repetiste antes de volar hasta la ventana del palacio de Seraphina-. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Azereth?

-Nadie lo sabe –Kronos se acerco a ti mientras el sol se escondía entre las montañas-. Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, Azereth desapareció.

-… -Suspiraste al no poder tener una respuesta para aquella duda. Azereth había sido la guardiana de la imaginación pero durante la lucha con Pitch simplemente desapareció. Según Nina, pudo haber muerto a causa de que tantos niños dejaron de creer en un lapso de tiempo.

-Bueno chicos, tengo que irme, hay asuntos que tengo que ir a ver con el Glinda.

-¿La chica de la buena suerte?

-Ella misma –Seraphina asintió-. Nos vemos después… -La guardiana desapareció en un rastro de mariposas doradas dejándote sola con Kronos.

-Kronos… Tengo una pregunta –Dijiste mirando por la ventana como comenzaba a oscurecer. Kronos te miro compasivamente y te dio una palmadita en la espalda-. ¿Hay más espíritus que solo nosotros?

-Ya te había dicho que si _, somos unos 20 espíritus elegidos por el sol.

-Pero no hablo del sol –Te volteaste hacia el-. Hablo de algo como… No se… Espíritus provenientes de algún otro planeta o de la tierra misma.

-Parece que eres demasiado curiosa –Kronos se cruzo de brazos-. Pero ya pasaron 3 años y para evitar algún accidente será mejor que te cuente sobre ellos.

-¿Ellos?

-Los guardianes de la luna… -Miraste a Kronos levantando una ceja y ambos se sentaron en los pequeños "sillones" de hojas y lianas que tenia Seraphina como sala.

-¿Cómo que de la luna? –Te sentaste a un lado de Kronos.

-Pues veras, el sol tiene un hermano menor, su nombre es MiM es la luna –Comenzó a explicarte-. El al igual que Sun puede elegir espíritus, al igual que Sun tiene a sus guardianes, los guardianes de la luna y son prácticamente iguales a nosotros, claro que con sus diferencias, pero se encargan de cuidar lo mismo que nosotros.

-Como la diversión, la esperanza, las memorias, las maravillas y los sueños… -Comenzaste a enlistar.

-Casi te olvidas de la imaginación –Agrego Kronos-. Ellos son guardianes al igual que nosotros.

-Increíble –Sonreíste mientras acomodabas tu espada enfundad sobre tu cintura-. ¿Y es posible conocerlos? –Preguntaste con curiosidad y emoción.

-No –Kronos negó con la cabeza-. El sol y la luna nunca se han llevado bien, siempre a habido rivalidad entre los dos y por esa razón pusieron sus reglas, entre ellas esta la principal: "Nunca podrán convivir guardianes de la luna con guardianes del sol".

Te quedaste callada sin tener algo que decir.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas –Dijo por fin Kronos-. Mañana entra el invierno en Burgess ¿No?

-¡Casi lo olvidaba! –Te levantaste de un brinco recordando la entrada de tu estación del año-. Entonces ya me voy que tengo que hacer algo antes de hacer que empiece a nevar.

-Una cosa más _ -Kronos te miro-. Conozco lo curiosa que eres así que pase lo que pase aléjate de los guardianes de la luna ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro Kronos, confía en mí.

Kronos te señalo un momento para después dejarte ir. Saliste volando a Burgess con ayuda del viento y al llegar aterrizaste en el bosque. Comenzaste a buscar unas cosas cuando escuchaste el quejido de un animal, te espantaste un poco pero volaste hasta encontrar un venado en el suelo con una herida en el pecho.

Te acercaste al pobre animal quien respiraba con fuerza y se quejaba mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo.

-Alguien esta cazando ilegalmente –Gruñiste entre dientes tocando levemente al venado-. No sobrevivirás amigo…

Te entristeciste al ver al animal en el suelo y sacaste tu espada. Terminarías con su agonía antes de que sufriera más.

Estabas por enterrarle la espada cuando una ráfaga de hielo casi te congela. Tus reflejos fueron rápidos y detuviste el ataque con la hoja de tu espada. Esta quedo cubierta de hielo y escarcha pero basto solo una sacudida para que el hielo cayera al suelo. Te escondiste detrás de un árbol mientras escuchabas los pasos de tu enemigo.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntaste escondiendo tu rostro detrás de la madera y tomando tu espada con ambas manos.

-Dime quien eres tu –Respondió una voz masculina, de un chico.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost –Respondió con voz fría-. Sal de ahí y contéstame por que mataste a ese venado.

Saliste con la espada entre manos y con los ojos mirándolo fríamente. Miraste al chico albino de ojos tan azules como los tuyos y con un cayado entre manos apuntándote. Miraste de reojo al venado y te diste cuenta que había muerto.

-¿_? –Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, muy sorprendido y confundido. Bajo su cayado y en ese momento aprovechaste para correr con agilidad y rozarle con el filo de tu espada la mejilla. Jack se quedo cayado.

-No te acerques –Ordenaste mirándolo desde otro extremo. Jack seguía boquiabierto mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre recorrió su mejilla.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente…

* * *

***Fiyero se pronuncia como Fiero.**

**Bien, hice lo que me propuse, los primeros capítulos publicados con una rapidez impresionante... Ahora comienza la tortura (?) Este fic será un poquito mas tardado de ser actualizado por que entre a la prepa y es mucho mas pesada que la secundaria, sobre todo por los kilos de tarea ._.**

**Sean pacientes y fuertes (?) Intentare actualizar MAXIMO EXAGERANDO, dos veces cada dos semanas o por lo menos una vez cada semana.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Aviso

**(Lean hasta el final)**

**CHICAS! Les traigo un aviso que no les gustara y pues el aviso es que... Se cancela la historia...**

**Enserio perdónenme, yo no quisiera que pasara esto pero no puedo continuar por culpa de la escuela, falta de tiempo y bloqueo de inspiración u.u...**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo y siempre estar allí para darme ánimos y felicitaciones, las aprecio mucho por eso chicas :')**

**Tal vez en un futuro lejano continúe esta historia, no lo se... Sin más... Coraline02 se despide...**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Y un ultimo aviso...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTO ES UNA BROMA! xD Hahahaha... Lectoras, no se vayan a enfadar... Chicas, tranquilas... Ba-bajen esas escopetas y antorchas ._.**

**NO ME MATEN! DX**

* * *

**Ok, dejándonos de payasadas c: Disculpen la broma pero no pude resistirlo hahaha**

**En fin! la cuestión de esta actualización es que hace unos días estaba viendo crossovers en internet de ROTG y otras películas, entonces encontré un juego de rol en una pagina en ingles y dije: Esto me da una idea alocada...**

**La idea es la siguiente:**

**¡Hare un fic de roleplay! Ósea, hare una historia con muchos personajes creados POR USTEDES, obligatoriamente espíritus y aprendices de algún guardián. Tienen a los que ya conocemos y a Seraphina, Katherine y Ombric.**

**Por favor, no solo que sean chicas si no también chicos. Hay un cupo de 30 personajes y si la mayoría son chicas tendré que comenzar a eliminar a algunas y pedirles personajes masculinos.**

**Lo que deben de hacer es mandarme un MP o un mensaje a mi Facebook, _Karina De Frost,_ los datos de su personaje. Los datos serán los siguientes:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad (Real y la que aparentan):**

**Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos):**

**Personalidad:**

**Maestro guardián (Alguno de los guardianes)**

**Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián):**

**Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: (Como Jack que no puede estar en el fuego y pude congelar todo a su alrededor cuando se enfurece)**

**NO QUIERO ESPÍRITUS SUPER FUERTES PRACTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLES DE MATAR! ._.**

**_DATO IMPORTANTE!: _Como se que TODAS aman a Jack Frost tendré que poner un limite de aprendices para cada guardián, así que solo podrá haber 3 aprendices o 4 (Máximo para Jack 2 chicas y 1 chico)**

**Para Pitch Black necesitare dos aprendices chicas.**

**Pueden mandar como máximo 3 personajes que no tengan al mismo maestro guardián ¿OK? Iré llenando cupos conforme me vayan llegando los personajes, ósea que si quieren a Jack como su maestro tendrán que darse prisa... Que comiencen los juegos del hambre(?) ok no xD**

**Ya abriré yo la historia oficial donde iré poniendo que cupos ya no están disponibles c:**

**Yo me encargare de la historia y demás :) Si los cupos no comienzan a llenarse mínimo dentro de un mes, cancelare la historia.**

**Espero les guste la idea y espero sus personajes! :D**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Jack Frost

**Hola de nuevo xD perdonen nuevamente por la broma que hice en la actualización pasada, no pude resistirlo hahaha... Y Nerea Infante... ._. Creo que no entendiste hehehe xD todo fue una broma, no pienso cancelar Believe Again hasta terminarla ;)**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Jack Frost.**

Tu mirada seguía fría e indiferente ante la mirada sorprendida y confundida del guardián albino.

Jack intento acercarse a ti pero pusiste tu espada al frente advirtiéndole que no diera un paso más.

-Te he dicho que no te acerques –Repetiste. Jack se detuvo y apretó los dientes-. ¿Quién eres Jack Frost?

-Tú lo sabes –Dijo Jack. Alzaste una ceja confundida.

-No se a que te refieres.

Jack recordó su deseo hace años atrás y se golpeo mentalmente.

-Soy Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión –Dijo el frunciendo el ceño con desesperación de verte. Se intento convencer de que no eras tú, que podrías ser cualquiera o simplemente era una broma por parte de Katherine. Una cruel y pesada broma.

-Debes ser el guardián de la luna –No bajaste la guardia-. Me presentare antes de irme… Soy _ Snow, espíritu del invierno y guardiana de la diversión por parte del sol.

Jack en ese momento se sorprendió aun más ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Tu? ¿Una guardiana?

-Esta mas que prohibido conocer a alguien como tu –Dijiste recordando lo que te había contado Kronos-. Hasta nunca Frost.

Te diste vuelta y enfundaste tu espada con rapidez. Estabas por irte.

-¡Espera! –Jack no soporto la tensión y te tomo del brazo para evitar que te fueras. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

Miraste a Jack con sorpresa al sentir su tacto. Parecía un tacto que ya conocías, un suave tacto que te resultaba familiar y agradable.

Sus ojos azules te miraron fijamente y los tuyos los miraron de igual forma. Ambos con sorpresa y en los ojos del albino había algo como ¿Nostalgia?

Te soltaste bruscamente de Jack y retrocediste unos pasos hacia atrás. Ese tacto te había hecho sentir varias emociones y por ello te sentías rara.

-¡_! –Escuchaste a alguien hablar detrás de ti. Volteaste y te encontraste con Fiyero quien voló hasta ti. Gruño levemente entre dientes al ver a Jack Frost-. Luna… -Susurro el-. _, hay que irnos.

Asentiste con la cabeza y miraste a Jack, diste un suspiro y te acercaste a Fiyero para emprender vuelo con el.

Jack miro a Fiyero con desconfianza y un poco de celos. Jack comenzó a dar unos leves brincos muy inquieto y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo.

Llego al palacio de Tooth, necesitaba hablar con su hermana ¡Y pronto!

-¡TOOTH! –Jack busco al hada, no estaba por ninguna parte. Baby-Tooth se le acerco un poco preocupada-. Bay-Tooth ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

Baby-Tooth chillo unas cuantas cosas y condujo a Jack hasta el lago donde estaba pintado el dibujo de los niños. Tooth estaba sentada mirando una flor de color rosa que estaba sobre el suelo. Una flor que aparecía cada que Bunny cerraba uno de sus túneles.

-¡Tooth! –La llamo Jack. Tooth reacciono inmediatamente y volteo a ver a Jack. Tenia una flor de color rosa en su cabeza, atorada con delicadeza entre su plumaje y tenia un leve sonrojo.

Jack dedujo que había pasado la tarde con Bunny.

-¿Qué sucede Jack? –Pregunto Tooth levantándose de su lugar.

-Es _.

Tooth lo miro molesta.

-¿Rompiste tu promesa? –Ella se acerco amenazadoramente a Jack. Jack retrocedió y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-¡Es una guardiana! –Dijo rápidamente haciendo que Tooth se detuviera y mirara con confusión al albino-. ¡Es un espíritu del sol!

Tooth se acerco a Jack y le puso la mano sobre la frente verificando su temperatura corporal.

-Estas igual de frío que siempre… -Afirmo Tooth buscando alguna rareza en su temperatura. Verifico varias veces de que realmente estuviera frío como un hielo y no estuviera un poco más calido.

Jack se quito la mano de Tooth de la frente, un tanto indignado.

-Estoy bien Tooth –Dijo el-. Estoy muy bien.

Tooth entonces se dio cuneta de la herida que tenia en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te paso?

-_ me ataco.

Tooth y Jack se sentaron y le comento todo lo que había sucedido. Tooth al principió no quiso creérselo, pero al final accedió. Estaba muy sorprendida, demasiado, y buscaba una respuesta lógica.

-Pero dices que se veía de 18 o 17 años ¿No?

-¡Era una chica de 17 años! –Repitió Jack un poco frustrado-. No entiendo que esta pasando Tooth…

-Yo tampoco lo se Jack… Desde lo que sucedió con el deseo de Kronos todo cambió…

Jack al escuchar el nombre de Kronos recordó lo que el espíritu del tiempo le había dicho en ese extraño lugar lleno de relojes.

_"Si la hubieras salvado realmente ella se hubiera convertido en una guardiana… Pero no hubiera sido escogida por Manny si no por Sun…"_

Jack gruño y golpeo el suelo, Tooth solo pudo extrañarse, puso la mano sobre el hombro del albino e intento sonreírle pero simplemente no lo logro.

-Tengo que hablar con North… -Dijo Jack mirando a su hermana. Tooth asintió con la cabeza.

-Te acompañare.

Ambos miraron el cielo y sobre este encontraron la gran aurora boreal. Era North, los estaba llamando… Algo estaba sucediendo.

Jack y Tooth se miraron extrañados y volaron al taller en el polo norte.

* * *

Estabas con Fiyero haciendo tu trabajo de cada año, hacer entrar el invierno. Pero esta vez estabas de una forma algo extraña.

No podías parar de pensar en Jack Frost y Fiyero, tu hermano mayor, se había dado cuenta.

-¿En que piensas? –Pregunto estirando sus alas.

-En nada –Dijiste con la mirada perdida y sentándote sobre la nieve. Fiyero voló hasta tu lado y se sentó contigo. Pasó su mano frente a tu mirada y reaccionaste-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Es ese tal Frost ¿Verdad?

Te pusiste un poco tensa y negaste con la cabeza.

-No, el es un guardián de la luna ¿Por qué estaría pensando en el?

Fiyero hizo una mueca.

-Te conozco muy bien, _... No me mientas…

Suspiraste rendida.

-Prométeme que no le contaras a ninguno de nuestra familia. Fiyero levanto su ala derecha, era su forma de prometer algo-. Si, estoy pensando en Jack Frost pero… Es que… Creo conocerlo. Estoy segura de que en mi vida lo e visto pero algo dentro de mi me hace verlo de una forma familiar.

Fiyero te escucho atentamente sin decir nada y cuando estaba por abrir los labios una ventisca se produjo. Miraste a todas partes ya que tú no habías sido la responsable de esa ventisca.

La extraña risa de una mujer resonó, era una risa de burla. Fiyero y tu se evantaron de su lugar y frente a ustedes apareció una mujer de unos 19 años.

Tenía una larga melena blanca recogida en una coleta de caballo. Usaba unos shorts medio rotos, una blusa negra de mangas largas rayadas en blanco y negro. Tenia una calceta que le llegaba hasta la rodilla rayada en los mismos colores en la pierna derecha, usaba unas botas negras con plataformas y en su espalda tenía una ballesta.

La mujer usaba una mascara así que era muy difícil verle el rostro, solo sus verdosos ojos podían verse.

-Fiyero, que gusto volver a verte –Dijo ella. Fiyero alzo una ceja confundido-. No me reconoces, lo se, pero no te preocupes… Pronto lo harás.

La chica miro a Fiyero un momento y luego te miro a ti.

-Tú debes ser _ -En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa-. Es un placer conocer a la nueva guardiana del sol.

Acercaste tu mano a tu espada con lentitud pero en un parpadear de ojos la mujer estaba apuntándote a ti y a Fiyero con la ballesta.

-No, no, no –Negó ella con una sonrisa-. Lo mejor es que evitemos una pelea innecesaria –Gruñiste levemente y alejaste tu mano de la espada. La chica río satisfecha-. Buena chica… Fiyero, dile a tus amigos que la mujer de la mascara regreso.

Fiyero pareció reconocer ese nombre ya que sus alas se tensaron. La mujer le mando un beso con la mano y así como había llegado se fue.

-Rápido, hay que ir a casa de Seraphina –Dijo Fiyero tomándote de la mano y emprendiendo vuelo. Miraste un poco extrañada a Fiyero pero seguiste volando, sospechaste que algo andaba mal, el viento estaba agitado y eso era mala señal.

* * *

**¿Quién era la extraña mujer del antifaz? ¡Descúbrelo la próxima semana en Believe Again! (?) Ooook no xD**

**Espero les haya gustado chicas!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	8. La mujer del antifaz

**Reviews~**

**PYZK: xD el femenino del fantasma de la opera! Hahaha muy buena esa! Pero igual y si lo es e.e ok no xD... No me mandes a Slender! D: (?)**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_La mujer del antifaz._**

Mientras tú y Fiyero volaban, observaban la aurora boreal que se extendía por los cielos. Pasaste la mano por parte de la aurora boreal que paso cerca de ti y sonreíste pero seguías inquieta a causa del viento que estaba agitado.

De pronto pudiste ver algo que se parecía mucho a la aurora boreal, pero esta era de color dorado.

-Es Seraphina –Dijo Fiyero-. Nos esta llamando.

Solo pudiste asentir con la cabeza para seguir volando con Fiyero.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Seraphina ubicada entre las montañas chinas. Al entrar se encontraron con Seraphina, Nina y Kronos.

Todos estaban reunidos.

-¡Juro que fue ella! –Insistió Nina a Kronos mientras se curaba su costado derecho. Tenía una herida y Fiyero no tardo para ir a verla.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! –Preguntaste acercándote a la chica. Nina negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

-Una mujer con un antifaz me ataco –Explico Nina-. Me escape pero logró darme con su ballesta.

Kronos suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Miraste a Seraphina quien solo veía un punto fijo y sus ojos reflejaban mucha preocupación.

-Es ella, sin duda alguna –Dijo por fin Seraphina.

-Imposible… -Kronos seguía negándose. Tú por tu parte seguías sin entender que estaba sucediendo, miraste a Fiyero pero este solo se encogió de hombros y siguió ayudando a Nina.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que esta pasando?

-La mujer del antifaz, eso es lo que sucede –Seraphina se acomodo el largo cabello negro-. Así como para los guardianes de la luna tienen que pelear contra Pitch Black, nosotros debemos luchar contra una mujer de nombre desconocido que usa siempre un antifaz y se divierte causando temor en los niños del mundo. Es nuestra enemiga.

-Se supone que la habíamos derrotado durante la edad oscura –Dijo Kronos muy extrañado-. Ella no trabajaba con Pitch ni nada por el estilo ¡Ni siquiera tenia control sobre las pesadillas!... Pero era un gran peligro para todos.

-Por ella Sun nos eligió –Termino Nina mirando su costado y asegurándose de que no sangrara más.

-Esto es muy extraño… -Dijo Seraphina mirando el techo-. Pero si ha vuelto deberemos volver a enfrentarla.

-Bueno, esa mujer me debe algo importante –Nina miro sus garras un poco molesta-. No e olvidado lo que paso ese día en Inglaterra.

Sin más que decir Nina se alejo a paso rápido. La miraste un poco extrañada y negaste levemente con la cabeza.

-Pobre Nina… -Escuchaste mascullar a Kronos. Te quedaste mirando la dirección por donde se había ido Nina ¿Habría sido algo grave lo que ella decía?

Preferiste no preguntar nada.

* * *

Los guardianes de la luna esperaban a North en la sala del globo con impacientad. El líder de los guardianes de la luna seguía encerrado en su pequeño taller junto con Katherine.

-¿Dónde rayos esta North? –Bufo Bunny un poco molesto.

-Siguen adentro –Respondió Ombric un poco desesperado-. Pero si Katherine es la causante de que estemos aquí, es por algo importante.

Katherine y North llegaron nuevamente al salón del globo.

-¡Al fin! –Susurro Bunny al verlos-. ¿Nos dirán que sucede?

-Es MiM –Dijo Katherine-. Hable con el.

Jack miro a Katherine con curiosidad.

-Pitch Black ha vuelto –Anunció Katherine mirando a todos a su alrededor.

-¿Pitch Black? –Pregunto con estupefacción Tooth. Katherine asintió con su cabeza.

-Y a lo que MiM le contó a Katherine –North se cruzo de brazos un poco preocupado-. Es mucho más poderoso de lo que pensamos.

-Maldición –Masculló entre dientes Ombric, luego miro a North-. Si Pitch ha vuelto ¿Qué es lo que deberemos hacer?

-Enfrentarlo –Katherine se cruzo de brazos-. Hay que evitar que comience a atacar a los niños, si dejamos que pase el tiempo sería darle ventaja a Pitch.

-Pero por lo mientras regresen a sus trabajos –North se paso la mano por la barba blanca-. Estén al pendiente de cualquier anomalía en el mundo.

North se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Hey! ¡North! –Jack lo alcanzo tan rápido como pudo y el guardián de las maravillas se paro para escucharlo.

-¿Qué sucede Jack?

-Necesito hablar de algo importante –Jack necesitaba encontrar una forma de encontrarte a ti o al dichoso Kronos-. Necesito buscar una forma de…

Jack no termino de hablar a causa de una sacudida por todo el taller que lo hizo caer al suelo. Inmediatamente se levanto con ayuda de North y ambos regresaron a la sala del globo terráqueo junto con sus demás compañeros.

Al llegar todos miraban el globo del mundo, este comenzó a ser cubierto por la arena negra de Pitch Black. Varios duendes corrieron a refugiarse donde pudieron, mientras que los Yetis miraban con asombro el globo.

-Pitch… -Susurro North mirando fijamente el globo. La arena se disperso y creo una pequeña esfera de donde salió el rey de las pesadillas: Pitch Black.

-Mis queridos amigos –Pitch sonrió maliciosamente al verlos-. Que alegría verlos de nuevo.

Los guardianes sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para cualquier ataque.

-Hey, hey, tranquilos –Pitch seguía con aquella sonrisa sobre su rostro-. No hay por que ser tan violentos.

-Vienes por otra golpiza ¿Eh? –Bunny movió ágilmente sus boomerangs y dio un paso al frente.

-Vamos Bunny –Pitch se cruzo de brazos divertido-. No puedes contra mí.

-Oh te voy a demostrar lo contrario…

Bunny le lanzo uno de sus boomerangs pero este cayo al suelo atravesado por la flecha de una ballesta.

-¡¿Qué?!

Pitch comenzó a reírse y a un lado de el apareció la misma mujer del antifaz.

-Mucho gusto guardianes –Dijo ella haciendo una burlona reverencia. Los guardianes la miraron sorprendida-. No pongan esas caras, se que no nos habían presentado, pero aquí estoy.

-Les presento a mi aprendiz –Pitch sonrió de lado a lado poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Katherine entrecerró los ojos mirándola, se le hacia conocida de algún lado.

-Soy la mujer del antifaz, me reconocerán gracias a los guardianes del sol –Jack al instante miro a la mujer al escuchar a esos guardianes-. Pero no es nada importante.

-Sea lo que sea que estén tramando –North le apunto con sus espadas-. No se saldrán con la suya.

-Nicholas, se bien que esta vez no lo lograran –North se exalto un poco al escuchar que lo había llamado por su primer nombre. Nadie nunca lo había hecho desde que Cassandra había muerto, ella era la única que lo llamaba así.

-Vámonos querida –Le dijo Pitch antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer con la chica en medio de la arena negra.

-¿Quién era ella? –Pregunto Ombric.

-No lo se, nunca la había visto antes…

Katherine estaba por decir algo sobre que le parecía conocida aquella mujer cuando sintió su vista nublada y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Escucho a Ombric gritar su nombre y su vista se perdió para después caer al suelo desmayada.

Pasaron unos minutos para que regresara en si y se levanto con cuidado de la cama donde estaba, se percato entonces que no estaba en el taller de North. Estaba en un salón completamente blanco.

Al pararse pudo ver a lo lejos a un hombre regordete y calvo sentado sobre una silla jugando ajedrez con otro hombre mas delgado que el y de cabellos dorados.

-¿Abra otra forma de que me llames? –Pregunto Katherine dando un suspiro. Cuando el hombre de la luna quería comunicarse con Katherine, la llamaba de esa forma tan molesta.

-Trabajo en eso –Respondió Manny con una pequeña sonrisa-. Katherine, necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema importante.

-Una advertencia –Dijo su hermano Sun apartando la mirada del ajedrez y mirando a la pequeña. Ambos hermanos miraron a Katherine y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Los escucho.

* * *

**Si, si, si... Se supone que actualizaba hasta el viernes pero debido a que esta semana no podre actualizar ninguna historia D: mejor traje la actualización hoy :3**

**Les dejo las fechas de actualización aquí también :D**

**Lunes: Actualización de AOG (Academy of the guardians)**

**Viernes: Actualización de BA (Balieve Again)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Alice Bennett

**Si, si, si... =3= merezco tomatazos y golpes (?)**

**Enserio perdón por no haber actualizado D: Lo que sucede es que mi computadora se volvió loca y no me dejaba abrir ningún archivo de Word, y tuve que mandar a repararla. Pude recuperar varios archivos pero perdí el de On the first page y el de Academy of the guardians ;w; Believe again se salvó.**

**Espero me disculpen e.e y prometo recompensarles el tiempo perdido.**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Alice Bennett_**

-¡¿Jack Frost?! –Nina se cruzo de brazos-. ¿Qué hacías con un guardián de la luna?

Negaste con la cabeza.

-Yo no estaba con el, nos encontramos en el bosque –Intentaste explicar-. El me ataco y cuando me vio se quedo quieto… Como sorprendido.

-¿Te dijo algo? –Pregunto Kronos. Negaste nuevamente con la cabeza y el espíritu del tiempo suspiro aliviado.

-¿Qué tenia que decirme? –Inquiriste con curiosidad ante el suspiro de tu compañero. Kronos negó con la cabeza un poco nervioso.

-Nada.

Frunciste el ceño un poco molesta por que te dejaran con la curiosidad comiéndote por completo. Te cruzaste de brazos.

-Si Sun se llega a enterar… -Nina lanzo un bufido antes de que Fiyero la interrumpiera y te defendiera como buen hermano que era.

-_ no hizo nada grave, no desobedeció lo que Sun estableció.

-Además hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos ahora –Dijo Seraphina posando su mano sobre el hombro de Kronos, el cual estaba un poco tenso-. Tenemos que concentrarnos en esa mujer.

Nina se cruzo de brazos y suspiro molesta mientras torcía levemente los ojos.

-Buscare con algunos espíritus información, tal vez el duende de los 4 vientos sepa algo –Comento Fiyero mientras miraba el techo.

-Yo buscare con el espíritu de la música, ella siempre se entera de todo.

Los guardianes del sol comenzaron a planear algunas cosas, tu solo te alejaste unos pasos para atrás intentando salir de esa "conversación" y pensar en lo tuyo. Volaste rápidamente fuera de la casa y fuiste a sentarte en una roca en la montaña, admiraste el atardecer mi apoyaste tus codos sobre tus piernas, acomodaste tu barbilla entre tus manos y suspiraste.

-Jack Frost… -Murmuraste entre dientes mientras no parabas de ver el sol y los azules ojos de Jack regresaban a tu cabeza, su cabello blanco, esas facciones en su rostro y cuerpo…-. ¡Alto! -Te dijiste sacudiendo la cabeza-. Deja de pensar en ese tipo, es como tu enemigo, si, solo eso…

Sin querer dar explicaciones saliste volando a Burgess, tenias ganas de hacer cualquier cosa que no implicara meterte tensiones con tu familia, por la mujer del antifaz, claro, en cambio querías divertirte un rato. Llegaste a Burgess y lo primero que hiciste fue mirar a tus alrededores en el bosque, caminaste un rato hasta que escuchaste unas pequeñas risas. Risas de niños.

Seguiste las risas y poco después se hizo todo silencio, miraste a todas partes y te cruzaste de brazos resignada a encontrar a los niños.

-¡Por aquí! –Escuchaste gritar a alguien antes de que ese alguien chocara con tu espalda y cayera al suelo. Te volteaste con rapidez y te encontraste con una niñita de ojos castaño claro, cabello lacio, largo y del mismo color que sus ojos, debería tener unos 11 o 12 años. La chiquilla te miro muy boquiabierta un momento.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntaste sonriendo mientras te agachabas para ayudarla a levantarse. La pequeña se levanto aun con la boca muy abierta. Tú no dejaste de sonreírle.

-¿_ Snow? –Pregunto al verte, asentiste con la cabeza y la pequeña grito emocionada-. ¡WOW! ¡Sabia que eras real!

Te reíste con ternura y despeinaste los castaños cabellos de la pequeña.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Alice, Alice Bennett –Respondió sonriendo muy emocionada.

-Hermoso nombre pequeña.

-¡ALICE! –Un niño grito a lo lejos-. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!

Pronto se escucharon a varios niños gritar el nombre de la pequeña, la estaban buscando.

-Mis amigos me buscan… -Susurro la pequeña. Sonreíste de lado dándote una idea de cómo divertirte y divertir a los pequeños.

-¿Son tus amigos? –Alice asintió con la cabeza. Sin dejar de sonreír creaste una bola de nieve en tu mano asombrando a la pequeña-. ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco Alice?

La pequeña giro un poco su cabeza al escuchar a sus amigos llegar e inmediatamente tú te trepaste a un árbol.

-¡Alice! –Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos de igual color-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Perdón Laurence –Se disculpo la pequeña bajando la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a… -Laurence no termino lo que estaba diciendo ya que una bola de nieve le golpeo la cara haciéndole caer. Laurence comenzó a reírse y se levanto, miro a Alice sonriendo y tomo una bola de nieve, la pequeña abrió los ojos y la bola de nieve le dio en la cabeza, ella también comenzó a reírse y le tiro otra bola de nieve.

Otros chicos llegaron y al ver lo que ocurría se unieron al juego lanzándose bolas de nieve y demás.

Sonreíste al ver lo que ocurría y con tu poder hiciste más bolas de nieve y bajaste del árbol, te diste cuenta que nadie, más que Alice, te veía así que te dispusiste a entrar al juego. Lanzaste bolas de nieve y ayudabas a los demás mientras jugaban.

-¡Cuidado! –Reíste antes de lanzarle una bola bastante grande a Laurence. El chico se levanto riendo fuertemente.

-Wow… -Suspiro un chico albino escondido desde la copa de un árbol.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse y una de las niñas de cabello güero se sacudió el cabello.

-Vámonos ya chicos –Dijo la niña riendo-. Ya es muy tarde.

-Que aburrida eres Samanta –Le dijo uno de los chicos de piel morena tirándole nieve en la cabeza. Samanta sonrió y volvió a sacudirse el cabello.

-Sammy tiene razón –Afirmo Laurence-. Mejor vámonos Chris.

-Bah –Bufo Chris y se encogió de hombros.

Los chicos comenzaron a irse, te atravesaron como si fueras un fantasma pero eso no te afecto. Sabias que habían personas que creían en ti y otras que no. Alice se acerco a ti al ver que los demás se habían ido.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? –Pregunto la pequeña con ojos muy abiertos y luminosos.

-Claro que si –Le respondiste mientras tocabas su nariz y dejaban una pequeña capa de escarcha sobre esta. La pequeña se rió asombrada-. Ahora ve antes de que ese tal Laurence regrese por ti.

-Mi hermano –Dijo la pequeña sonriendo-. Espera… -Alice metió a sus bolsillos una mano y busco algo, luego te extendió una bola de cristal con la ciudad de Burgess en navidad por dentro-. Adiós.

Sonreíste a la pequeña y esta se fue corriendo. Miraste la bola de nieve un momento y suspiraste agradecida.

-Vaya, eres buena en esto a pesar de tener una cara de amargada –Escuchaste a alguien decir. Volteaste para encontrarte con el albino que tanto detestabas: Jack Frost.

-¿De nuevo tu? –Hiciste una mueca al verlo-. Creo que a ti nadie te a enseñando la diferencia entre un guardián de la luna y uno del sol.

-Claro que se la diferencia –Dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a ti-. Pero tu no comprendes el por que estoy aquí.

-Y no necesito comprenderlo, ahora vete.

-_ -Jack suspiro-. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un guardián de la luna, ahora mejor vete, no quiero tener problemas con Sun.

-Por favor _ -Jack se acerco aun más a ti y tu sacaste tu espada poniéndola rente a el.

-No te acerques –Le ordenaste y Jack se quedo firme frente a ti.

-¿No quieres que me acerque? –Jack seguí firme-. Aún después de cómo te salve de Liam repentinas veces.

Lo miraste extrañada.

-Después de tantos momentos que pasamos juntos…

-No se de que me estas hablando –Negaste con la cabeza-. Yo nunca te conocí.

Jack quito la espada con delicadeza de tus manos y tu solo te quedaste como en shock. El albino se acerco lentamente a ti h puso su mano sobre tu mejilla mientras sonreía lentamente y tu solo te perdías en sus ojos azules.

-No sabes cuanto te e extrañado… -Susurro con ternura.

Sentiste como Jack se estaba acercando a ti cuando una ráfaga de viento los interrumpió y te separaste de Jack. Miraste a todas partes y la misma mujer del antifaz se apareció frente a ustedes. Estaba de cabeza sobre la rama de un árbol y sonreía.

-Par de tortolitos ¿No saben que esta prohibido que hagan eso? –La mujer acerco la mano a su ballesta.

La mujer bajo del árbol sin despegar la mirada de ti y Jack. Tomaste tu espada de las manos de Jack y el albino tomo su cayado con fuerza.

-Tengo órdenes muy claras… -Dijo ella-. Deshacerme de los guardianes de la diversión.

Tanto tú como Jack se pusieron en una posición de ataque esperando que la batalla se desencadenara.


	10. Guardianes de la diversión

**_Guardianes de la diversión._**

La mujer sonrió levemente antes de tomar la ballesta con una rapidez asombrosa y comenzar a disparar las puntiagudas flechas hacia ti y Jack. Jack estaba por congelarlas pero con una rápida destreza desviaste todas las flechas gracias a tu espada.

Jack te miro sorprendido y en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack tomo su cayado y lo giro para después lanzar una ráfaga de hielo hacia la mujer. Esta esquivo el ataque con agilidad y les lanzo otro a taque que hizo que tú te apartaras hacia la derecha y Jack hacia la izquierda.

Tomaste la espada entre tus manos con fuerza y corriste hacia la mujer. Intentaste golpearla pero la mujer desvío tu ataque con la ballesta.

-Eres muy buena en esto –Se burlo ella. Gruñiste levemente e intentaste golpearla con la rodilla pero de igual forma detuvo tu ataque.

Te lanzo lejos con un golpe y te frenaste con tus pies y tu mano derecha.

Luego de eso Jack se lanzo contra la mujer intentando golpearla con el cayado pero sucedió lo mismo que contigo. Ambos estaban a sus lados y ella hico un movimiento logrando cambiar la estructura de su ballesta.

La ballesta abrió dos salidas para las flechas ala izquierda y derecha, apretó el gatillo y las flechas se dispararon contra ti y Jack.

Jack corrió de las flechas al igual que tu y se encontraron de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto examinándote rápidamente.

-Si, gracias –Afirmaste, pero mas que afirmar, estabas mintiendo ya que tenias una herida en tu costado y lo habías logrado esconder con tu falda.

-Para ser nueva en el mundo de los inmortales tengo que admitir que eres muy buena –Dijo la mujer mirando su ballesta de reojo.

Tu solo hiciste una mueca y apretaste la espada con fuerza al sentir el dolor en tu costado.

Jack volvió a atacar con sus poderes y al ver que la mujer estaba desconcentrada tomaste la iniciativa y la golpeaste por detrás logrando que esta cayera contra la nieve.

La mujer se levanto notoriamente adolorida con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su nariz, notaste una ruptura en su mascara. Ella soltó un bufido seguido de una mueca.

-Juntos son un gran problema para mí.

Jack se sonrojo internamente al escuchar la palabra juntos y tu solo pudiste medio sonreír.

-Guardianes de la diversión –La mujer se acomodo el antifaz-. Son muy problemáticos.

Pronto la mujer volvió a disparar contra ambos y apenas y la flecha le rozo el brazo a Jack. La mujer sonrió y se lanzo contra los dos, intentaste detenerla pero ella fue más rápida y evito tu ataque para luego golpear a Jack en el estomago.

-¡Jack! –Dijiste al ver que el pobre guardián caía de rodillas en la nieve amarrándose el estomago con fuerza.

La misteriosa mujer se volvió hacia ti e intento darte una patada la cual esquivaste y después tú le lanzaste un puñetazo, pero fue detenido por la mano de la mujer. Ella alzó su mano y miraste como alzo su mano para después lanzarte una bofetada la cual te dejo arañada gran parte de la mejilla.

La mujer sonrió dejando a la vista unas extrañas uñas afiladas de diamante.

-A pesar de ser buena eres muy lenta –Se burlo cruzándose de brazos mientras tu te limpiabas la sangre de la mejilla.

Tomaste nuevamente tu espada.

-Vamos, aun no e terminado –Dijiste un poco cansada mientras jadeabas recuperando aire.

-¿De verdad? –Ella señalo tu costado el cual estaba muy teñido de rojo. Tu solo miraste tu costado con nerviosismo-. Tengo que reconocer que eres muy fuerte pero esa herida es grave, tal vez un inmortal no muere pero tiene debilidades y entre ellas esta la fuerza física.

Maldijiste por lo bajo pues ella tenia razón, te sentías un poco cansada y débil ya que la herida de tu costado estaba abierta.

La mujer tomo nuevamente la ballesta y te apunto sonrió lentamente y tu esperaste que disparara pero la flecha nunca llego ya que Jack se lanzó contra la mujer, la tacleo. Con el impacto Jack logró hacer que la mascara se cuarteara aún más, lo suficiente

La mujer, molesta, golpeo a Jack con una patada lanzándolo lejos. Ella lo miro notoriamente furiosa y abrió sus labios pero no pronuncio ninguna palabra que al momento se quedo "congelada" mientras miraba el cielo.

-Si maestro… -Bufo en voz baja antes de hacer una mueca-. Se salvaron por esta vez guardianes, nos volveremos a encontrar.

La mujer levanto una fuerte ventisca combinada con nieve y desapareció en el viento. Jack soltó un suspiro aliviado y te miro.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto antes de mirar tu costado. Caíste de rodillas al suelo y te apretaste con fuerza la herida, Jack corrió a socorrerte.

-Esto arruinara mi día –Dijiste en un susurro.

-Vas a estar bien –Dijo Jack mirándote fijamente a los ojos y pasando su mano por tu cabello. Solo asentiste con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar sus hipnotizantes ojos azules.

Jack se quito con rapidez su sudadera y puso un poco de nieve sobre tu costado, después, puso su sudadera sobre tu costado y con ayuda de las mangas lo sostuvo alrededor de tu cintura. Después de eso te cargo sobre su espalda.

-Se caminar sola ¿Sabes? –Dijiste alzando una ceja un poco sonrojada.

-Estas herida prince… -Jack se interrumpió-. _, te llevare con los guardianes del sol y ya.

No respondiste mientras dejabas que el joven guardián te llevara en su espalda tu te abrazaste a el y lo miraste confundida.

-¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? –Preguntaste de repente mientras sentías un extraño deja vu. Jack se quedo parado y te bajo con suavidad, lo miraste confundida ¿Habías dicho algo malo?

Jack volteo a verte lentamente y suspiro con fuerza.

-¿Te recuerda algo esto? –Pregunto extendiendo un collar con un pequeño copo de nieve que colgaba de la cadena. Miraste el copo un momento, creías conocerlo pero simplemente era un no.

Negaste con la cabeza y Jack miro el suelo.

-_, tu me conociste –Dijo por fin Jack-. Fuiste mi novia y casi... fuiste mi esposa…

* * *

**Capitulo del viernes! :D**

**Espero les guste y gracias por comprender lo de mi compu ^^**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	11. La alianza

**Estaba revisando mi perfil aquí en fan fiction cuando de pronto encuentro algo... ¡130 REVIEWS! :O Esto es tan increíble!**

**Tan solo 10 capítulos y ya llevamos 130 :'3 me siento afortunada de tener lectoras tan fieles como ustedes! Gracias chicas!**

**Eso merece un premio! Capitulo hoy! :D (Y el viernes también abra xD) Gracias a todas! :'DD**

* * *

**_La alianza._**

Te quedaste quieta sin decir nada, el silencio inundo el alrededor de ambos. Solo la brisa de viento helada llevada por el invierno se escuchaba muy levemente.

Jack se quedo quieto mirándote fijamente a los ojos mientras tu solo sostenías la mirada contra el.

El guardián de la diversión espero que dijeras algo, tenia la esperanza de que fuera algo positivo, algo bueno, pero no todo es como lo queremos.

-Eres… -Tragaste tus palabras y las aligeraste-. Eres un mentiroso…

Jack apretó los puños al escuchar aquello.

-No creo nada de lo que tu digas Frost –Tu mirada se volvió indiferente-. Yo conocí mi vida mejor que nadie, se quien soy y de donde vengo. No tengo por que lidiar con mentiras de este tipo…

-No es ninguna mentira –Te interrumpió-. Yo se…

-¡Tu no sabes nada! –Te acercaste hacia el y pusiste el filo de tu espada en su cuello-. ¡No sabes nada de mí!

-¿De verdad crees eso? –Jack movió un poco su cuello-. Entonces explícame ¿Cómo se de Rubí de La parra? ¿Cómo se de tu ex novio Liam? ¿Cómo se de la que fue tu mejor amiga, Amber, la cual te traiciono con Liam? –Bajaste tu espada muy sorprendida al escuchar eso-. ¿Cómo se de Jade tu mejor amigo en toda la preparatoria? ¿Cómo se de Harry tu mejor amigo de toda la vida? ¿Cómo se todo eso?

No respondiste.

-No recuerdas nada de lo que paso entre nosotros, pero yo y los guardianes de la luna lo recordamos perfectamente… ¡Incluso Kronos y Seraphina saben sobre esto!

-¡Cállate! –Gritaste yendo contra el y logrando hacerlo retroceder hasta que su espalda se topo con un árbol y ahí lo contuviste. Tomaste su cayado y con aquella curvatura lo tomaste del cuello-. Eres un espíritu, un guardián, puedes saber todo eso sin que yo te hubiera visto. Jamás creí en tu leyenda, Jack Frost.

Aquellas palabras si golpearon muy fuerte, emocionalmente, a Jack. El albino solo te miro con nostalgia y algo de enojo.

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición por algunos momentos hasta que escuchaste las pisadas en la nieve de alguien.

-_ -Alguien te llamo. Volteaste para encontrarte con Nina-. Seraphina quiere vernos… Ahora…

Gruñiste antes de soltar a Jack y tirar el cayado al suelo. Miraste con unas pequeñas lágrimas, que ni tu sabias por que estaban allí, que se contenían en tus ojos y te diste vuelta.

Nina abrió un agujero bajo sus pies y tu solo te fuiste volando con ayuda del viento.

-_ -Jack suspiro-. No eres la que alguna vez conocí… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

Jack levanto su cayado del suelo y frente a el se abrió un agujero de donde salió Bunny.

-Jack –Dijo mirándolo-. North quiere vernos… Ahora…

Jack alzo una ceja, era extraño escuchar decir a Bunny lo mismo que la guardiana de Sol. Pero bueno, Nina era la guardiana de la esperanza por parte de la luna ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

El albino asintió con la cabeza antes de sacar el portal mágico de North y lanzarlo. No tenía muchas ganas de volar en esos momentos.

-Espera –Bunny rápidamente tomo a Jack de la sudadera-. No lo veremos en el polo norte.

-¿Entonces donde lo veremos? –Pregunto confundido. Bunny suspiro e hizo abrir uno de sus agujeros.

-Sígueme.

Jack suspiro y entro al agujero de Bunny.

Volaste un rato hasta que llegaste al palacio de Seraphina. Al entrar te encontraste con Fiyero.

-Que bueno que has llegado –Comento al verte.

-Hola Fiyero –Sonreíste al verlo y lo abrazaste. Necesitabas apoyo ya que te sentías confundida con lo que el joven guardián te había dicho-. Fiyero… -Susurraste a su oído-. ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto acariciando tu cabello.

-Creo que estoy interesada en Jack Frost…

El chico no dijo nada y solo siguió acariciando tu cabello, esperabas que el digiera algo más no lo hizo. Pero al menos estabas feliz, te habías quitado una pequeña carga de encima, aun que fuera una carga prohibida.

-¿Ya están todos aquí? –Pregunto Kronos pero al verte abrazada de Fiyero solo se dio vuelta-. Lo siento, estoy interrumpiendo…

-¡Mal entendido! –Dijo Fiyero mientras se separaba de ti un poco rojo. Te reíste.

-Chicos, que bueno que están aquí –Seraphina apareció de entre muchas mariposas doradas-. Hoy tenemos invitados…

-¿Invitados? –Nina salió de uno de sus agujeros y movió levemente sus orejas-. Dime que no es el duende de los tréboles ni la marmota…

-Tranquila gatita –Kronos se rió-. No es ninguno de ellos.

-¿Entonces quienes son?

-Están en la sala del mundo –Dijo Seraphina abriéndose paso y dirigiéndose a la sala ya mencionada.

Al llegar ante dos puertas gigantescas de madera con rosas, dos tentáculos de alguna planta gigante abrieron las puertas ante Seraphina y esta entro seguida por los demás guardianes del sol.

-¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?! –Pregunto Nina exaltada al ver a los invitados.

-Nina, compórtate –Le ordeno Kronos.

-Es bueno volverlos a ver –Seraphina se dirigió a los invitados-. Guardianes de la luna.

Ahí estaban los guardianes de la luna: North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Katherine, Ombric y Jack Frost… Tu semblante cambio en ese momento por uno serio.

-Hola nuevamente Seraphina –North sonrió levemente-. Es bueno poder hablar contigo después de 700 años.

Seraphina sonrió.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que estamos haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Bunny.

-Si ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? –Siguió Nina.

Ombric tosió disimuladamente y miro a Katherine la cual suspiro.

-Estamos aquí por que recibí una advertencia directamente del hombre de la luna y el hombre del sol –Comenzó a explicar dando un paso al frente-. MiM me llamo para hablar conmigo sobre ciertos asuntos –Ella miro de reojo a Jack y luego a ti.

_Estaba junto con Sun, pero en ese momento, estando exactamente en la luna, fuimos atacados por pesadillas. Las pesadillas de Pitch y justo en ese momento apareció ella… La mujer del antifaz…_

_-Sun y MiM –Dijo ella con esa sonrisa en su cara-. Vengo a advertirles algo… No están a salvo en la luna ni en el sol, yo pronto los encontrare y los destruiré con mis manos…_

_Ella intento atacar a MiM pero la detuve, sin éxito de atacar a MiM rió fuertemente y desapareció junto con todas las pesadillas._

_MiM y Sun, ante la situación, se quedaron conversando un largo rato, tenían que pensar bien que hacer, Pitch ahora es más poderoso y se unió con la enemiga mas fuerte de los guardianes del sol… Al final llegaron a un acuerdo. El primer acuerdo después de tantos años:_

_Guardianes de la luna y guardianes del sol deberán unirse para pelear contra Pitch._

-Wow, wow, wow –Nina movió las manos y sacudió la cabeza-. ¡¿Qué?!

-Los guardianes de la luna y los del sol deberemos luchar juntos –Dijo Seraphina tomando la palabra. Katherine afirmo con la cabeza.

-Después de muchísimos años tenemos permitido acercarnos el uno al otro –Comento North-. Deberemos trabajar juntos.

-Que así sea –Dijo Seraphina y estrecho su mano con la de North sellando la alianza entre la luna y el sol.

Miraste sorprendida a ambos guardianes mientras que Jack te miro con ilusión y sorpresa. Era su oportunidad de hacerte creer nuevamente en lo que alguna vez habías creído… pero…

¿Lo llegaría a lograr?


	12. Te quiero

**Buenooo... Mañana no tengo clases y estoy planeando salir con algunas amigas así que no estaré en todo el día xD**

**Les dejo el capitulo hoy :) Y les invito a pasarse a mi nueva historia, creada junto con Kisanix, llamada Golden Age, esta en otra cuenta que la encontraran por nombre coraline. **

**Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leerla xD es una historia bastante original ^^**

**Gracias por apoyarme en la historia chicas! ^^ De verdad las aprecio!**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Te quiero._**

A pesar de que los guardianes del sol y de la luna tenían una alianza se evitaban en varios momentos. Nina siempre que veía a Bunny alguien llegaba para intervenir ya que entre los dos era entre quienes había más enemistad. North no tocaba ningún tema con alguno de los guardianes del Sol a menos que fuera algo urgente o acerca de Pitch.

Parecía ser que los únicos que se llevaban bien y si platicaban entre si eran Fiyero y Tooth. Eso en más de alguna ocasión despertaba los celos del Pooka, novio de Tooth.

Tú por tu parte siempre evitabas a Jack Frost.

Había pasado otro largo día mientras hacías tu trabajo con la nieve, al llegar a casa de Seraphina entraste a un cuarto que ella había hecho especialmente para ti, te lanzaste a una pequeña cama llena de escarcha y nieve. Habías pedido una cama ya que aquello te recordaba a tu vida humana.

Hiciste nevar en toda la recamara y tomaste una bola de nieve del suelo para luego comenzar a jugar con el. En ese momento escuchaste la puerta abrirse y miraste a Fiyero entrar a la habitación. Sonreíste al verlo.

-Hola _ -Fiyero te saludo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se sentaba a tu lado admirando la nieve.

-Hola Fiyero.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-¿De que hablas?

Fiyero se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que MiM hizo aquella alianza con Sun te e visto muy callada, más de lo normal, parece que renaciste apenas ayer.

-Es que para mi es muy raro esto que esta pasando… La alianza fue tan repentina, creo que aun no digiero la noticia.

Fiyero suspiro mientras agitaba levemente sus largas alas, luego de eso les hecho un vistazo rápido con la mirada y las encogió.

-La verdad no son tan malos. Tooth es una gran chica.

Sonreíste pícaramente.

-No me digas que el hada de los dientes te gusta.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Por Sun! –Fiyero se sonrojo y comenzó a reírse-. Jamás me metería con la novia del Pooka más aterrador que e conocido –Te reíste junto con el chico-. Además, se como se pone Bunny cuando me ve con Tooth.

-¿Te a dicho algo?

-No… Pero su mirada lo dice todo.

-¿Su mirada?

-Si –El te sonrió-. Los ojos de una persona son como el reflejo de su alma… Lo escuche en una de mis visitas a la ciudad de Venecia.

-Es un hermoso pensamiento, Fiyero.

-Lo se, es uno de mis favoritos.

-Te veo muy aburrida… ¿Quieres salir a pasear?

Te encogiste de hombros y te sentaste sobre tu cama.

-¿E ir a donde?

-No lo se, donde el viento nos pueda llevar.

Ambos se rieron.

-Bien, vamos a algún lugar… -Te pusiste a pensar-. ¡Lo tengo! Vayamos a visitar a Alice.

-¿Alice?

-Una pequeña niña que conocí el otro día en Burgess, ella cree en mi, estoy segura que le alegrara verme.

-De acuerdo, vamos… -Fiyero te sonrió y te tomo de la mano obligándote a salir de tu cama. Ambos salieron y comenzaron a volar, llegaron a Burgess rápidamente.

-¿Sabes donde vive la pequeña? –Pregunto Fiyero mientras aterrizaba a tu lado sobre el techo de una casa.

-No realmente… -Sonreíste nerviosamente. Fiyero te despeino con ternura.

-Vamos niña, busquemos a la pequeña.

Ambos volaron un momento por Burgess hasta que te detuviste frente a una casa.

-¡Hey espera! –Le dijiste a tu compañero logrando que este se frenara con sus alas de rápido.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto acercándose a ti. Bajaste al suelo y miraste la casa de dos pisos, tus pies descalzos dieron unos pasos adelante mientras entrecerrabas los ojos admirando la gran casa-. ¿Todo bien? ¿_?

Entrecerraste tus azules ojos mientras tenías un pequeño De javu.

_-¿Y si no les caigo bien? –_Preguntaste tímidamente. Un chico de cabello castaño pasó su mano por tu mejilla lentamente.

_-Les caerás de lo mejor, ya lo veras –_El chico te abrió la puerta de la casa y tu pasaste tímidamente.

Abriste los ojos muy ampliamente mientras dabas un respingo y dabas unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Cuidado! –Fiyero te tomo de la cintura para evitar que te cayeras-. ¿Qué pasa _?

Lo miraste un momento mientras parpadeabas varias veces y respirabas rápidamente, regresaste tu mirada a la casa e intentaste recordar el rostro de aquel chico, pero te era imposible.

-_, comienzas a asustarme –Te dijo Fiyero mirándote con preocupación-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Fiyero… ¿Alguna vez has tenido un Dejavu? –El asintió con la cabeza-. Eso es lo que me esta sucediendo ahora mismo…

-¿Dejavu? ¿De que tipo?

-No lo se –Te acercaste a una de las ventanas de la casa y te asomaste por esta seguida por Fiyero-. Es solo que estoy segura de haber venido antes aquí, intento recordar con quien o por que, pero no puedo, como si cierta parte de mis memorias las hubieran escondido.

Fiyero se quedo callado.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás esto me pasa –Agregaste separándote de la ventana-. Esto comienza a hartarme…

-Tal vez son recuerdos que no debes de tener y por eso no los recuerdas.

-No lo se Fiyero –Suspiraste-. Quisiera saber por que tengo tantos… "Recuerdos" que llegan de la nada para hacerme la vida imposible.

-No debes preocuparte preciosa –El te sonrió-. Estoy seguro que podrás recordar lo que quieras.

-La mente no recuerda en el momento pero nunca olvida nada –Dijiste intentando sonreír. Fiyero te tomo de la mano y te jalo hacia el dándote un abrazo.

-Vamos, busquemos a tu amiga.

Le devolviste el abrazo y sonreíste.

-Sabes… Eres algo fría –El se rió antes de que le darás un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Soy el espíritu del invierno, genio –Le dijiste burlonamente con una sonrisa entre dientes.

-Tampoco te enojes –El te abrazo por detrás mientras se reía.

Ambos rieron un momento antes de que le lanzaras una bola de nieve al rostro y comenzaran una guerra entre tú y Fiyero. Terminaron ambos en el suelo aun riendo.

-Te quiero tonta –Dijo tocando tu nariz con su dedo.

-Y yo a ti pajarito –Dijiste sonriendo.

-¡Chicos! –Nina interrumpió el momento apareciendo de entre sus agujeros-. ¿Podrían dejar de jugar?

-Lo siento Nina, era inevitable jugar con _ –Tu y Fiyero se levantaron.

-Tenemos una urgencia.

-¿Qué sucede? –La sonrisa del rostro de Fiyero se desvaneció.

-La casa del tiempo fue atacada… Kronos esta herido.

-¿Qué? -Te adelantaste mirando a Nina.

-Kronos fue atacado por Pitch Black, hay que ir, ¡Rápido!

Miraste a Fiyero y ambos asintieron con la cabeza antes de salir directamente a la casa de Kronos. Te tocaste la cabeza, presentías que algo andaba mal y algo iría aun peor.


	13. La batalla

***Entra sigilosamente a dejar el capitulo* ¿No hay nadie? Parece que no... Solo dejare el capitulo del viernes y me iré... *Alguien la lanza un zapato derribándola* ¡¿Quien fue?! *****Miles de lectoras con antorchas y espadas, escopetas y demás la miran fijamente* Ammm... Solo me retrase por dos días... ¡NO ME MATEN! D'X**

* * *

**_La batalla._**

Al llegar a la casa del tiempo se encontraron con los guardianes de la Luna. Ombric y Katherine estaban atendiendo a Kronos dentro de su cuarto.

-¿Dónde esta Kronos? –Preguntaste al instante.

-Esta en su cuarto –Seraphina se acerco a ti-. Esta grave.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

Seraphina miro a North el cual asintió con la cabeza. Al ver el gesto del guardián, saliste corriendo al cuarto de Kronos con Fiyero detrás de ti.

Al abrir la puerta, Katherine y Ombric voltearon a verte. Si miraron un momento y salieron del lugar dejándote a ti y a Fiyero con Kronos.

El guardián estaba descansando sobre su cama con varias vendas.

-Hola _ -Saludo-. Hola Fiyero.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Fiyero acercándose a la cama.

-Ese mal nacido de Pitch me ataco –Contesto sentándose sobre la cama-. Estábamos luchando cuando la mujer del antifaz me ataco por la espalda. Me desmaye y después no supe que sucedió… Desperté aquí con todas estas vendas.

-Al menos estas vivo –Afirmaste suspirando.

-Gracias –Kronos medio sonrió y luego se quejo por el dolor de las heridas-. Según Ombric mañana ya no me dolerá, pero por el momento siento que quiero morirme…

Tanto tú como Fiyero se rieron y el chico se acerco a la puerta.

-Creo que te dejamos descansar, Kronos, debes estar cansado.

-Solo un poco…

-Vamos _...

-Espera –Le dijiste-. Quiero hablar con Kronos sobre algo.

-Esta bien, te esperare afuera –Y dicho esto salio.

-¿Qué sucede _? ¿Nuevamente no puedes controlar tus poderes?

-No, no es eso –Negaste con la cabeza mientras te sentabas sobre la cama-. Es solo que… Tengo un problema…

-¿Problema? ¿Con que?

Tragaste saliva.

-Jack Frost.

-¿El guardián de la diversión? –Kronos pareció tensarse al escuchar el nombre de Jack.

-Si, el… El asegura haberme conocido en mi vida humana…

Kronos se tenso aun más al escuchar aquello.

-¿Y tu le crees?

-No… No lo se… -Contestaste-. Últimamente e tenido muchos… "Recuerdos"… Como dejavus, y eso comienza a ser rutina para mí.

-_... No creas en todo lo que se te dice –Kronos te miro un momento-. Intenta no relacionarte mucho con Frost, estoy seguro que en cuanto acabe esto esta alianza se romperá y regresaran las peleas con Manny y Sun.

-Pero Jack me busca…

-Evítalo, a toda costa.

-Esta bien… -Te levantaste de la cama-. Te dejare descansar, nos veremos pronto.

-Espera -Te detuvo y Kronos balbuceo algo-. En cuanto me reponga hablare contigo sobre algo importante…

-Entendido…

En cuanto saliste de la habitación diste un suspiro. No era realmente lo que esperabas escuchar, más bien habías quedado con más dudas, sobre todo por que parecía que Kronos te escondía algo.

Llegaste al salón del mundo, donde estaban todos los guardianes.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto Fiyero acercándose a ti.

-Eso creo… Estoy algo confundida.

-Estarás bien –Afirmo por ti dando un leve suspiro. Te reíste.

-North –Seraphina se dirigió al joven líder de los guardianes de la luna-. Viendo la situación deberemos tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Tienes razón, Seraphina –North asintió y se cruzo de brazos-. El problema es que Pitch y la mujer del antifaz están escondidos, Tooth y Bunny han estado buscando indicios de ellos dos pero simplemente no encuentran nada.

-Encontrar una sombra en la oscuridad… -Seraphina suspiro-. Esto será algo difícil.

-Si piensan encontrar a Pitch deberemos usar algo más que solo un "Creo que están escondidos allí" –Dijo Nina acercándose-. Con un conejo y una hada no es suficiente.

-Disculpa –Bunny se acerco a ella-. Pero al menos nosotros hemos estado haciendo algo para ayudar.

-¿Y crees acaso que yo no? –Nina se miro las afiladas uñas-. Yo también e estado colaborando, inclusive más de lo que tu haces.

-Si claro, lo que tú digas… Gatita…

Nina salto al escuchar el sobre nombre y miro a Bunny muy enojada.

-Vuelve a repetirlo… Canguro…

-Repítelo…

-Canguro…

-Bien ¡Es todo!

Y así comenzó una pelea con los demás espíritus, solo tú te quedaste fuera de la batalla verbal. Rodaste los ojos estresada y pronto escuchaste como si algo se deslizara alrededor tuyo.

Te giraste con rapidez, nada… Nuevamente escuchaste el sonido, miraste a los lados… Nada…

-Hey… Chicos… -Intentaste llamar la atención de los guardianes pero estos no te hicieron caso. El sonido volvió, pero de nuevo no escuchaste nada…

En ese momento se escucho el silbido de una flecha pasando por en medio de todos, la flecha dio en el piso, justo en medio de todos los guardianes.

-¿Pero que…? –Bunny y Nina hablaron al mismo tiempo entrecerrando los ojos.

La flecha parecía tener algo en la punta, la cual parpadeaba… Esta comenzó a parpadear más rápidamente…

-¡APARTENSE! –Grito Bunnymund. Era una bomba.

Apenas pudieron saltar cuando la flecha exploto lanzando lejos a todos, inclusive a ti. Te golpeaste con fuerza contra la pared y caíste al suelo.

Una risa macabra resonó por el lugar.

-Pitch… -Escupió North tomando sus espadas con fuerza mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Guardianes, que gusto tenerlos a todos reunidos… -La voz de Pitch provenía de todas partes-. Mejor para mí…

Los guardianes se levantaron con rapidez, Pitch estaba cerca.

-¡Sal de donde estés Pitch! –Le ordeno Katherine.

-Tranquila pequeña… Solo quiero jugar un poco con ustedes.

Y de esta manera apareció arena negra a los lados de todos y esta vez no solo eran corceles, también tenían diferentes figuras.

-Maldita sea… -Murmuro Bunny preparando sus boomerangs.

-Ataquen… -Dio la orden Pitch a sus pesadillas y estas se lanzaron contra los guardianes comenzando una batalla. Todos peleaban entre si demostrando sus habilidades, extrañamente ninguna pesadillas le hacia daño a Seraphina pero esta peleaba con ellas.

Tu te dispusiste a pelear de igual forma cuando una flecha te rozo el rostro.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? –Miraste a tu lado y encontraste a la mujer del antifaz-. ¿No ves que estamos en una pelea?

-Oh si, claro que me e dado cuenta –Dijiste moviendo tu espada, lista para atacar a la mujer.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por mi, querida.

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-Sabes, es difícil encontrar niños que no crean hoy en día –Dijo ignorando tu pregunta por completo, lo cual te molesto-. Pero Pitch y yo tenemos un plan.

-¿Plan?

-¡Si! –Ella sonrió y pudiste ver detrás de su mascara como sus ojos destellaban-. Primer paso, matar los sueños… Segundo paso… Terminar con el tiempo en ellos…

Parecía un acertijo, entrecerraste los ojos un momento y luego te diste cuenta de lo que significaba.

-¡Kronos! –Exclamaste antes de darte vuelta y correr. Esquivaste las pesadillas, destruiste unas cuantas y subiste por las escaleras de la casa, pero antes de siquiera poder llegar a la mitad estas se rompieron, tuviste que detenerte de la mano al borde de las escaleras.

Pitch apareció frente a ti.

-Vaya… Es muy lindo volver a verte _ -Dijo sonriéndote-. Cuando te vi por primera vez eras una humana normal… Recuerdo que me tenías mucho miedo…

-¡¿De que rayos hablas?! –Intentaste sostenerte con la otra mano del borde sin éxito.

-Es normal que no recuerdes, después de lo que hizo Frost para salvarte… Mejor dejare de hablar, tengo cosas que hacer –El sonrió y desapareció en arena negra la cual se dirigió al cuarto de Kronos.

-¡NO!

Tomaste impulso como pudiste y subiste las escaleras, tomaste tu espada y corriste al cuarto de Kronos. Intentaste abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada. Golpeaste la puerta varias veces.

-¡Hazte a un lado! –Grito Jack llegando a ayudarte. Hiciste caso y el lanzo una rayo con su cayado a la puerta congelando el picaporte, en eso tomaste tu espada y destruiste el picaporte abriendo la puerta al instante. Al entrar Kronos estaba batallando con una pesadilla, intentaste correr a ayudarlo pero fue demasiado tarde cuando Pitch apareció detrás del guardián y lo atravesó con una estaca de arena negra.

-No… -Susurraste mirando la escena.


	14. La muerte del tiempo

**Hola! chicas, disculpen que no actualice en viernes... Pero ya saben, la escuela, exámenes, tareas, es algo pesado :c Pero intento actualizar tan rápido como puedo.**

**Por cierto, alguien de aquí lee el libro insignia? ¿No? ¿Nadie?... ay :c**

**Por cierto ¿Alguna tiene Twitter?**

**Les dejo el mío ;) Coraline02 (Aparezco como Karina Soto)**

**En fin, les dejo el capitulo... A mi me puso depresiva, así que se recomienda discreción (?)**

* * *

**_La muerte del tiempo._**

Pitch rió antes de sacar la cuchilla del cuerpo de Kronos. El hombre se tambaleo un poco e intento golpear al rey de las pesadillas, pero este tomo su mano con fuerza y lo lanzo contra el piso.

-¡NO! –Gritaste antes de lanzarte contra Pitch e intentar partirlo por la mitad con ayuda de tu espada. Este esquivo la estocada pero lograste herirle un poco el brazo.

Pitch mascullo algo y te golpeo en el estomago, resististe el golpe y contuviste el aliento. Pitch chasqueo los dedos y se convirtió en arena negra.

-¡COBARDE! –Gritaste al ver que la arena desaparecía poco después. Escuchaste un quejido que soltó Kronos y te giraste hacia el guardián-. ¡Kronos! –Dejaste la espada de lado y corriste a ver a Kronos, te arrodillaste donde el estaba.

-Maldición… -Murmuro Kronos e intento pararse pero cayo al suelo.

-¡Vas a estar bien! –Le dijiste-. Solo, solo resiste un poco.

Kronos sonrió levemente.

-No quieras engañarme –Te respondió muy débilmente-. Ten cuidado de ahora en adelante… ¿Si?

-¡No digas nada! –Lo tomaste de un brazo para que se levantara-. ¡Vamos Kronos! ¡Arriba!

-Cuando llegue la hora, pídele la verdad a Sun… Lo… mereces… -Kronos soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos. Poco después se comenzó a hacer transparente hasta que desapareció.

-Kronos… -Comenzaste a llorar apretando los puños.

-_... –Alguien se arrodillo a tu lado. Volteaste a ver a Jack, quien estaba mirándote.

Por puro impulso te lanzaste a sus brazos y el albino se sorprendió por tu acción pero después relajo sus hombros y te acarició el cabello lentamente mientras tu llorabas.

Ambos bajaron, el lugar estaba completamente destruido, había arena negra por todas partes y los guardianes estaban ayudándose entre si. No había ningún herido, por suerte, pero estaban cansados y algo adoloridos por los golpes con las pesadillas.

-¿Dónde esta Kronos? –Pregunto Seraphina al verte bajar con Jack.

Bajaste la mirada.

-Esta… Esta muerto… -Dijiste.

Todos se quedaron callados en ese momento y Seraphina se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Kronos que? –Nina se había quedado impactada al escuchar aquello. Solo pudiste callada hasta que la chica lanzo un gruñido bastante fuerte-. ¡Primero lo de Inglaterra! ¡¿Y ahora Kronos?! –Ella se giro a Seraphina con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡¿Por qué Seraphina?!

Nina no dijo nada más antes de salir corriendo. Todos la miraron muy confundidos.

* * *

Paso el día, al llegar la noche todos los guardianes se reunieron en el palacio de Seraphina y se acomodaron alrededor de un reloj de arena que estaba pintado en el suelo. Pusieron velas alrededor de esta y tan solo pudieron guardar silencio por la muerte de un compañero, la muerte del tiempo.

Te apartaste rápidamente de todos ellos y saliste a un balcón que estaba allí. Miraste la luna confundida y no evitaste que las lágrimas se escaparan de tus mejillas.

-¿Qué es lo que esperan de esta alianza? –Preguntaste mirando la luna y recargándote sobre el barandal del balcón-. ¿Acaso quieren ver morir a otro guardián? No nos llevamos bien y a falta de esto jamás lograremos estar unidos… Perderemos la batalla…

-No tienes por que afirmar eso –Alguien hablo y al voltear encontraste a Fiyero, estaba recargado sobre la pared de la entrada con los brazos cruzados-. No sabemos como acabara todo esto.

-Fiyero… Es que, no puedo, no puedo asimilar que Kronos esta muerto… Intente ayudarlo pero…

-No te pienses en culpar –Fiyero se acerco a ti y te abrazo. Puso sus alas alrededor para cubrirte-. Hiciste lo que pudiste, no tienes la culpa de nada _.

Te abrazaste con fuerza al chico y lloraste un poco.

-Gracias… Por estar conmigo.

Fiyero sonrió levemente.

-Sabes que siempre lo estaré, para eso estamos los hermanos. Ahora, ya no estés triste, no es como a Kronos le gustaría verte.

Te limpiaste las lágrimas e intentaste sonreír.

-Disculpen si interrumpo el momento –Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con Jack el cual le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Fiyero luego te miro a ti suavemente.

-Ya regreso –Dijo Fiyero y te beso la frente antes de volver a entrar. Jack le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

-¿Qué necesitas Frost? –Preguntaste.

-Estaría más cómodo si tan solo me dijeras Jack.

-Esta bien, Jack.

-Solo quería saber como te sentías…

Soltaste un suspiro.

-Mal –Confesaste-. Esto ha llegado tan repentinamente…

-No es la primera vez que pasas por algo como esto… -Murmuro Jack.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –El albino se acerco a ti-. _, entiendo como te sientes, lamento mucho lo de Kronos.

-Esta bien Jack –Volviste a suspirar-. Espero que pronto podamos terminar con esta batalla…

-Una ultima cosa –Miraste al chico el cual parecía nervioso-. ¿Estamos sin rencores? ¿Solo amigos?

-No creo poder tomarte como amigo, compañero lo llamaría yo –Respondiste-. Sin rencores.

-Gracias.

Sonreíste levemente y estabas por entrar al lugar cuando Jack te llamo nuevamente.

-_ -Tu volteaste a verlo-. … Yo… Nada, olvídalo…

Asentiste con la cabeza y te reuniste con los demás guardianes. Miraste el gran reloj de arena pintado en el suelo y te acercaste para dejar un copo de nieve sobre este.

-Kronos… -Susurraste. Luego las últimas palabras del espíritu del tiempo regresaron a tu cabeza ¿Qué quería decir con que le pidiera la verdad a Sun?

-Cualquier cosa, Seraphina, sabes que cuentas con nosotros –North puso la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Gracias North –Ella sonrió-. Igual, si tienen noticias de Pitch no duden en informarnos.

-Hasta luego.

Tooth revoloteo un poco hasta acercarse a ti.

-¿_?

Pusiste los ojos en blanco mientras no te veía. Era el día en que todos te buscaban.

-¿Qué pasa Tooth?

-¿De casualidad has visto a Jack?

-Estaba conmigo en el balcón hace unos segundos, después de eso no lo vi.

La mujer colibrí suspiro.

-Esta bien, gracias.

-Tooth –La llamaste y ella se volteo hacia ti-. ¿Alguna vez nos encontramos antes de la alianza?

Tooth negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Es que… No lo se, tu rostro se me hace muy familiar…

Tooth trago saliva al escuchar eso, y te miro con un nerviosismo increíble.

-¿Te soy familiar?

-Si… -Diste un paso para atrás y negaste con la cabeza-. Pero déjalo así, debe ser mi mente que esta alucinando cosas.

Tooth asintió y se fue volando, tu solo te quedaste admirando la luna desde el balcón.

* * *

De entre las sombras, la mujer del antifaz estaba sacando filo a sus numerables flechas. Todas estaban acomodadas según su capacidad, explosiva, venenosa, afilada y por ultimo hechas de arena negra.

Ella se acomodo el cabello y después prosiguió a sentarse en el suelo, cerca de todas aquellas flechas. Tomo su ballesta y la miro lentamente. Luego observo las flechas y soltó una carcajada.

-Gatitos... Gatitos... -Dijo ella acercando su mano levemente a las flechas, como si estuviera eligiendo una en especifico-. Nina, Nina, Nina… -Tarareo ella tomando una flecha creada de arena negra, se acomodo sobre el suelo y se quito el antifaz, pero al oscuridad le cubría el rostro-. ¿Dónde escondes esa esperanza muerta?... Nos veremos en Inglaterra de nuevo…

La mujer sonrío macabramente y tomo la flecha entre sus manos con fuerza.

* * *

**Este capitulo es corto! D: El world me engaño! (?)**

**Se los recompensare en el próximo capitulo, se los prometo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Al final del día

**Yey! Actualización~! Esperaba con ansias este capitulo *o***

**Que comience la acción real!**

**Reviews~**

**Miranda DuBois: Pues sobre Nina y la Rayis y Jack... Te dejare en duda, muahahaha.**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Al final del día._**

-¿Segura que estas bien? –Pregunto nuevamente Fiyero.

-Si, Fiyero, estoy muy bien –Sonreíste para evitar que el chico siguiera preocupado por ti.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias –Negaste con la cabeza-. Estaré bien ¿Si? No debes preocuparte por nada, solo iré a dar una vuelta.

Fiyero suspiro.

-De acuerdo, simplemente no tardes mucho.

Asentiste con la cabeza, tomaste tu espada y saliste volando del lugar. Querías distraerte un poco después de… lo ocurrido.

Fuiste directamente a Burgess para tomar un descanso después de tantas cosas, al llegar lo primero que hiciste fue caminar por entre el nevado bosque.

-Día largo… -Murmuraste mirando el cielo. Tomaste nuevamente una leve ráfaga de viento la cual te llevo a la ciudad de Burgess.

Caminaste entre los tejados, admiraste las estrellas y la luna en el cielo. Diste un leve suspiro y seguiste caminando.

-¡No quiero! –Escuchaste que alguien dijo-. ¡Aun no puedo dormir, papá!

-_Esa voz… -_Te asomaste a la ventana de donde provenía esa pequeña vocecita. Al asomarte la ventana se lleno de escarcha y dentro de la casa encontraste a Alice.

La pequeña estaba sobre su cama con un hombre, su padre, que tenía un libro sobre sus manos. Ambos estaban riendo.

-¡Quiero ver al hada de los dientes! –Se rió la pequeña.

-No recuerdo que se te haya caído un diente Alice –Su padre se rió. Alice hizo una mueca.

-Jamie… –Al cuarto entro una mujer de cabello chino negro. Dedujiste que era su esposa-. Hay que bajar a terminar las cosas.

-Ah, cierto –Jamie se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la pequeña-. Descansa Alice.

-¡Gracias papá!

-Que Jack Frost te cuide –Jamie se rió antes de cerrar la puerta. Alice se acomodo sobre la cama y bostezo.

Sonreíste y decidiste darle una sorpresa a la pequeña. Abriste levemente la ventana y entraste por esta.

-¿Alice? ¿Sigues despierta?

La pequeña te miro sorprendida y sonrío con emoción.

-¡_!

-Shhh… Tus padres pueden escucharte.

-Cierto, ups –Ella se tapo la boca con sus manos y se rió-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería venir a verte ¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a verte?

-¡No, no, no! –Ella negó con las manitas-. ¡Claro que puedes venir cuando quieras!

Te sentaste junto a su cama y comenzaron a hablar. Le contaste muchas cosas mientras la pequeña se sorprendía cada vez más, platicaste con ella y luego ella platico contigo.

-Tengo que irme –Le dijiste mientras mirabas el reloj, era muy noche.

Alice hizo un puchero.

-¿Vas a volver a venir? –Pregunto con ilusión.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Te parece bien que venga mañana?

-¡Si!

-Entonces mañana estaré aquí contigo, ahora duérmete por que tus padres podrían venir y encontrarte despierta.

Finalmente la niña se durmió y le diste un beso en la frente.

-Descansa Alice…

Saliste del lugar y sonreíste. Realmente cuidar a los niños era lo que más te gustaba y ahora con la amenaza de Pitch y la mujer del antifaz no estabas dispuesta a darte por vencida. Los protegerías.

Regresaste al bosque.

-Al final del día las cosas no fueron tan malas –Sonreíste a ti misma.

-Siempre las cosas son buenas en algún momento –Te dijo alguien. Volteaste para encontrarte con Jack.

-¿Esto va a ser muy usual entre nosotros?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que siempre me estés siguiendo.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo… Tengo miedo de que te suceda algo otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

Jack aclaro su garganta con nerviosismo.

-No me hagas caso.

-Jack, te comportas muy extraño conmigo ¿Lo sabias?

Jack suspiro y se acerco a ti.

-Ya te lo dije, no puedo evitarlo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? –Te cruzaste de brazos un poco molesta.

-Es que… Aun te amo… -Jack contuvo el aliento y rápidamente te tomo de la cintura.

Estabas por abrir tu boca para protestar cuando entonces Jack… Te beso.

Abriste los ojos como platos, miraste al albino y entonces cerraste tus ojos guiándote por el beso. Pusiste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el puso sus manos sobre tu cintura aforrándote a el.

Fue entonces cuando tu lógica te regreso al mundo y apartaste de un empujón a Jack. Te llevaste las manos a la boca con una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Por qué…? –Murmuraste-. ¿Por qué me besaste…?

-Porque te amo, te amo demasiado –Jack se planteo con fuerza-. No puedo soportar que no me recuerdes, _, nosotros nos conocimos durante tu vida mortal. Estuvimos juntos, fuiste mi novia ¡Kronos lo sabia! ¡Seraphina lo sabe incluso!

Jadeaste y entonces miraste a Jack.

-Te amo _, pero tú debes creer nuevamente… Recordar lo que sucedió.

Retrocediste asustada por lo que el chico decía. Jack intento acercarse a ti y entonces sacaste tu espada.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! –Le gritaste-. ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Sin decir nada más levantaste una ventisca de nieve y saliste tan rápido como pudiste de allí. Jack no pudo seguirte ya que la ventisca le había bloqueado el paso.

Corriste como aquella primera vez que habías despertado, con confusión. Cuando estabas lejos, te tiraste al suelo y recargaste tu espalda contra un tronco de un árbol.

Suspiraste con fuerza recuperando aire y miraste a los lados. Te tocaste levemente los labios… Comprendiste que Jack Frost realmente te gustaba, realmente lo querías… Pero era prohibido algo entre los dos.

Te levantaste y miraste el cielo.

-¡Se que estas ahí Sun! –Gritaste-. ¡Habla de una vez! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿De que verdad hablaba Kronos?!

Quedaste en silencio pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Te abrazaste a ti misma con frustración y cerraste con fuerza los ojos.

Cuando amaneció regresaste al castillo de Seraphina, aun muy confundida. Sin saber que hacer o que decir… Ni siquiera estabas segura de contárselo a Fiyero.

Al entrar al gran palacio de la guardiana encontraste a todos corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Preparen sus cosas –Seraphina no terminaba de dar vueltas mientras tomaba unos látigos de lianas con espinas sobre estas.

Bunny había dado con el escondite de Pitch, estaba en Inglaterra.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaste a Fiyero.

-Es Pitch, sabemos donde esta –Fiyero extendió sus alas-. Lo atacaremos, esta en Inglaterra.

Tomaste tu espada con fuerza.

-¿Vendrán los guardianes de la luna? –Preguntaste con nervios.

-Si, es Bunnymund el que sabe donde esta la guarida.

Tragaste saliva.

-Hora de irnos –Dijo Seraphina y rápidamente un portal se abrió frente a ellos, North salió de este y les hizo señas de que entraran. Seraphina entro, luego Nina y finalmente Fiyero.

Miraste el portal con tensión. No querías encontrarte con Jack Frost.

Suspiraste con fuerza y atravesaste el portal.


End file.
